Why
by HeAt-StRoKe
Summary: Maximum Ride's, FBI agent, little sister is shot dead on Max's birthday. A 'present' from her arch enemy. She is slowly recovering. Will her new partner, Agent Vemon, help her or drive her deeper into her shell? R&R! NO FLAMES! WINGS!
1. Prologue

**Why...**

**Prologue**

When you think of your birthday, you feel happy and exited. Well, I'll never be happy on my birthday again.

_*FlAsHbAck*_

_"Well, well, well, Maximum Ride. Working on your birthday, I thought Tubs would give you the day off!" Iggy joked as he gave me a hug. Today is my twenty first birtday. Tubs was your stubborn, harsh, heartless and rather fat boss. Yeah, maybe all chiefs are stern. _

_"Iggy, crime never takes a day off, do it?" I asked._  
_"No, but I thought you'll be spending the day with Danny! What made you change your mind?" Iggy asked._  
_"Danielle is at school until two. She's walking here as soon as she gets out of school," I said. "My little sis has a big test today so I couldn't stole her for the day!" I added._  
_"Okay, Danny is probably only walking over here for the cookies I made," Iggy teased and chuckled a little. I shook my head and we walked into target practise. "Iggy, everyone loves your cookies. Okay, let's get back to work!" I said and Iggy and I walked to Tubs office._

_*EnD*_

Anger was filling me and I want to punch something!

_*FB*_

_"What's the stitch, Tubs?" Iggy asked when we sat down in his office._  
_"Flick Foster, drug dealer. Age thirty five. He escaped from jail and he's seeking revenge on you, Max!" Tubs said._  
_"Tubs, how did he..." I began, but Iggy, being his normal arogant self, cutted me off._  
_"This is bad! This guy is huge and he hates Max! He'll do anything to hurt her, he's ruthless!" Iggy bursted out._  
_"Iggy, calm down! We know everything already! We also know you and Danny is Max's only family!" Tubs said, strangly calm._  
_True, Danny is fifteen and my younger sister and Iggy is my half-brother and two years older (twenty three for the people who are a math genius)._  
_I closed my eyes. "When?" I asked softly._  
_"When, what?" Tubs asked._  
_"When did he escape?" I hissed out._  
_"Last night, he left a note." Tubs handed me a half torn note._

**_Maximum Ride_**

**_I'll get you..._**

_*EnD*_

He did get me. He got me and Danny, right now, chained to a wall.

_*FB*_

_"I don't need protection!" I shouted once again into Iggy's face. Tubs gave me the rest of the day off so I could get Danny and move our stuff to Iggy's apartment._

"Maximum, think about Danny! What would happen when you're gone?" Iggy asked. "What would happen to me?"  
_"Iggy, Danny knows the drill. I taught her that as soon as she moved in with me last year. She'll survive and so would you!" I muttered. Iggy shook his head._  
_"Maxi, I'm here!" Danny shouted as she entered the building. She hugged Iggy and me handing me a small parcel. "Open it!" she squealed. I carefully tore the paper off the small box and lifted the lid. A small necklace with angel wings on._  
_"Danny, it's beautiful. Thanks," I said and hugged her.  
"Thanks, I couldn't find anything else that you'll like until I saw this!" Danny said._  
_"It's perfect!" I muttered softly._

_*EnD*_

"Max, I'm scared." Danny was sobbing slightly.  
"Don't worry Danny, we'll get out of here," I muttered softly.

_*FB*_

_"Max, no offense, but I safer when we're at Iggy's," Danny said.  
"None taken," I said and reloaded my handgun, you never know. "Iggy's making a room ready for us. Pack a few clothes and off we are!" I said and Danny sprinted to her room. I just dumped in four jeans, t-shirts and a comfortable short. Danny opened my door._  
_"Come on Danny, let's go!' I said and picked up my suitcase.  
"Max," Danny whimpered. Whimper means bad guy. I moved my hand to my gun-holster._  
_"Don't ya think bout it, littl' lady!" Flick snapped. I turned around with my hands in the air. He had Danny in a choke hold. "Gimme the gun," Flick hissed. "Or say good bye to this one!" I threw him the gun and he shoved Danny towards me._  
_We were forced into his frikken car._

_*EnD*_

"Maximum Ride, we meet again!" Flick said.  
"Flick we saw each other an hour ago! Would you just let my sister go and get on with it!" I hissed.  
"Don't ya be a smart mouth!" he snapped and unlocked Danny. He harshly yanked her around and threw her on the floor. The gun aiming at her.  
"Heard it's your birthday today, Miss Ride. I hope you're enjoying your birthday present," he hissed.  
"Not hardly, you idiot!" I snapped and kicked out at him.  
"Bad gurl," I slapped me across the face. "Now, I'm gonna take littl' Danielle to the other room and talk to her," he smirked evily and placed the key to the chains just out of my reach. Ha, easy. "Just to make it fair for you!" Flick said pointing at the key. He took his aim off of Danny for a second and shot me in the shoulder. "And just to make it fair for me!" he said when I yelled out in pain. He yanked Danny up again and dragged her out of the room. Danny was struggling like hell, but that was no help.  
"Max, no!" Danny shouted as Flick closed the door. My shoulder ached like hell. Fucking criminal! Okay Maximum, this happened before. This is not so different, except for Danny and the bullet in my shoulder. If I sit my foot on the key and draw it towards me, the key is just in my reach. Move move move, Danny's life is at stake.

_*5 MiNuTeS lAtEr*_

Sweet, sweet freedom. Step one: Phone Iggy, tell him our location Step two: Get Danny and kill Flick Step three: Get my arm fixed

I dailed Igs number and with the second ring he answered.  
"Max, where hell are you! He got you, didn't he?" Iggy shouted.

"Yeah Iggy, he have Danny. We're at Clam's docks! Hurry, bring back up!" I whispered and hanged up. Step one: check. Going on to step two.  
Pain is only a message, a message that can be deleted. Ignore the pain. I turned te door knob, but the idiot locked it, so I kicked it down.

Flick looked at me and smirked. Danny was cuffed to a table and her nose was bleeding. "Son of a..." I began jumping on him, but being fourteen years older than me, he was stronger so he shoved me off.  
"Bad gurl, you will be punished. Nay, not you, her!" Flick said and aimed the gun at Danny.  
"No, no, no!" I said jumping infront of him. He took me in a choke hold and forced me to watch how he shot Danny in the head. "No!" I shouted and he released me when she screamed in pain. I rushed to Danny's side. "Danny, please, don't die, please! Open your eyes! Remember rule number one: NEVER DIE! Please Danny please!" I shouted at her. She didn't respond. "I'm sorry Danny," I muttered, tears flowing down my cheeks and I never cry. Flick started laughing.  
"She was fifteen! FIFTEEN!" I shouted. "She had her whole life ahead of her!" I stood up and jumped him. Not letting anything get me off. He rammed into the wall, causing my injured shoulder to hit it and I released. He dropped the gun and I lunged for it, unfortuanitly, he did too. I kicked it out of his reach and finally I got it.  
"Now lil' lady, you don't want to hurt me now," Flick said with fear in his eyes.  
"No Flick, I can and I'll enjoy every moment of it," I said and shot him in the leg and he fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"FBI open the door now!" I heard Iggy shout. Flick saw this as a chance to crawl towards me and tripped me. I kicked him where it counts and opened the door. Iggy looked relieved to see me, but his face fell when he saw my shoulder and face, which is probably read from crying. Iggy pushed past me and Brandon, our paramedic, took me to the car. He also told three other paramedics to go inside. I felt far away from the real world, it's like I'm in my own world for this moment. Iggy came out of the building with a cuffed Flick and an angry, but sad face. He pushed him into the back of the van and rushed to my side. He hugged me tightly and I began sobbing again.  
"Why Iggy? Why her? Why..." I sobbed softly.  
"I don't know Max, I don't know," Iggy said, hugging me tightly.

* * *

**Hey hey readers!**

**Okay, be nice, this is my first story.**

**Even if it looks similar to some stories, it's not forged. I wrote this a year ago.**

**Sorri about the horrible grammer mistakes and spelling, English isn't my home languish! (SEE HORRIBLE SPELLING!)**

**NO FLAMES! Reviews would be loved and cookies would be handed out if you review!**

**Enjoy**

**Danny**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

**Hey...**

**I guess I should do a disclaimer. *SIGH***

**Disclaimer of doom! **

**I do not own Maximum Ride (sadly)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Iggy, when is the new guy coming in?" I asked my last family member. It's been a year since that horrid day. Flick Foster is behind bars for a long time and Danny's body was ashed and buried next to the rest of my family. The worst part of all, tomorrow is my birthday.  
"Tomorrow, why?" Iggy asked. I moved in with Iggy the day she died. I couldn't stand being surounded by everything that'll remind me of her. The only thing that's reminding me of her is a picture of Iggy, me and her on my office desk, photo albums and the necklace she gave me on that day, I've been wearing it every day since then.  
"Tubs told me to show him arround, Agent Vemon." I said running my hand through my shoulder lengthed hair. "Hope poisen isn't running through his veins!" I said smiling a bit.  
"Good to see you smile again, even if it's only a lip twitch," Iggy said and gave me a hug.  
Before I could answer my phone rang.  
"Speak to me," I said when I answered it.  
"Agent Ride, this is Agent Nudge, Angel and Gazzy, your best friends, we're taking the Ride-family for ice-cream!" Monique Walker, AKA Nudge, squealed in the phone. Nudge is a year younger than me and Angela (Angel) and Gazzy (Zephyr), who is twins, is her younger siblings by three years.  
"Nudge, is Angel and Gazzy with you?" I asked.  
"Duh, we just came from HQ and Angel just made her first map today and then she ditched it and went back to the morgue and Gazzy made bombs and a lot of it! Well, are we going to Marcel's? It's been a while since you've been there. You've been throwing yourself into your work the last few months. Black belt in judo, championship's in sword's fighting, gold plus for achery, do I need to go on?" Nudge asked worriedly.  
"Nudge, we'll meet you there," I said softly before she could go on talking. "Bye."  
"Bye Max," Nudge said and I grabbed my backpack.

"Igs, Marcel's in five. We should go if we want to be on time!" I said and Iggy grabbed his keys. You're probably thinking we're taking the police car. No, we're taking our bikes. Iggy's is a bright red with the police simbol on it and mine is royal blue with black swirls on it. One word: AWESOME!

_*5 MiNuTeS lAtEr*_

"Max, you're on time!" Gazzy teased and gave me a hug, I tensed up a little but hugged back. Angel joined the hug and Iggy began laughing, Nudge joined him.  
"Wait, where's my hug?" Iggy saved me. He knows of my clausterfobic problem. Angel and Gazzy quickly gave him a hug too. After our hug episode we entered Marcel's and sat down at a table. The waiter took our order and we started chatting.  
"Max, you are so lucky! You get to show Agent Vemon around tomorrow! He's so hot! I saw him today when Tubs called him in so he could collect his key to the building's gim!" Nudge said. "Apperently Tubs isn't there tomorrow!" she added.  
"Tomorrow," I muttered softly. Nudge's face was a mixture of regret and pity.  
"Max, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Nudge said.  
"No Nudge, I should just get over it. It's been a year..." I said but before I could continue, our order were placed infront of us.  
"Thanks," Iggy said and everyone took their order. Nudge and Angel had strawberry and cream, Gazzy had banana, Iggy had choclate and I had coffee ice-cream. "So Nudge, you is our fashion business coming a long?" Iggy asked changing the subject.  
Nudge has two jobs, one hacking into other people's computors and two, designing dresses.

"Oh, it's been lovely! It's so much better than sitting infront of the computor all day, I even visited Angel at the morgue to get away from the screen!" Nudge said, stuffing her face with ice-cream.  
I chuckled a little.  
"I always hated the word morgue, it's such a weird word!" I said.  
"Yeah, it is! Why can't it been named something more cheerful? Like... like uhm... okay, I can't think of anything now, but I'll get it!" Nudge said and soon everyone was laughing.

_Agent Vemon POV_

I entered Marcel's when I group of people started laughing. At me? Probably not, I don't know any of them. Hey, there's that girl from the office, Monique Waker or something.

"ZOMG! It's you, from the office! Agent Vemon! Come join us, you can make some wonderful friends here!" Monique shouted.

I walked over to their table and a guy, maybe a year or two older, grabbed a chair from another table and handed it to me.

"James Ride, you can call me Iggy," he said and held out his hand so I can shake it. I shook it.  
"Nick Vemon, you can call me Fang."  
"Okay, you must recognise Monigue Walker, or otherwise known as Nudge. This is Zephyr (Gazzy) and Angela (Angel) Walker, her younger siblings," he said and pointed at them as he said their names. "And this is my little sister, Maximum Ride (Max)." He pointed at this beautiful girl with shoulder length dirty blond hair. She shook my hand. Wait, Maximum Ride, the dude that I'm supposed to study under. Maximum Ride is a girl! Messed up...  
"What do you want to order, sir?" the waiter asked me.  
"Coffee ice-cream," I muttered and sat down.  
"So, you exited for tomorrow?" Nudge asked me.  
"Sure, new day, new beginings!" I muttered. "So what y'all doing tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Well, Iggy and I are gonna design a new bomb!" Gazzy said.  
"My day off tomorrow, I'm just gonna hang around with Nudge tomorrow!" Angel piped in.  
"Designing clothes! I can't wait for my new fabric to come in!" Nudge sounded exited.  
"I'm at work tomorrow," Max said. Wow, her voice is something different. Beautiful! Iggy looked worriedly at her.  
"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to study under you. You know, you'll be showing me around and teaching me the process, and you're my new partner." I said. Odd, I've been talking a lot today.  
"I thought you were a quiet one," Max muttered but before I could ask what she's talking about, my ice-cream came.  
"Thanks," I muttered and started stuffing my face. Nudge began laughing like an idiot.  
"I got the perfect name: Daisy!" Nudge said. "Because, a morgue is full of dead people and when you're dead you push daisies!"  
Everyone started laughing except Max. I just chuckled with, I have no idea why.  
"Why're we laughing?" I asked.  
"Nudge was trying to find a more cheerful name for the morgue," Gazzy laughed. Iggy looked a little off and Max lost all of the colour in her face.  
"Escuse me," Max said and handed Nudge three dollars for the ice-cream. She hurried out of Marcel's.  
"Oh Iggy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset her!" Nudge said softly.  
"I guess I should go after her. Thanks guys, nice meeting you Fang," Iggy said and he also left three dollars and left.  
"What's her problem?" I asked after Iggy speded off on his bike after Max.  
"Well last year Max and Danny, her little..." Nudge began but Gazzy stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth.  
"Nudge, if Max wants him to know, she would tell him!" Gazzy said in a stern voice.  
"Yeah Nudge, your the older sibling and Max's best friend, you should know she hates it when people bug in her private life!" Angel scolded.  
"Uhm... sorry Fang, I know you're her new partner, but if you want to know, you should first gain her trust and believe me it's not easy. She would tell you sooner or later. But let me tell you something, she hates the 14th October." Nudge payed for the ice-creams and waved good bye. She hates tomorrow?  
Let her tell me, or, I could ask Tubs, or, anyone else. Maybe even read her file.

_Max POV_

Why did I run out on everyone? Oh yeah, I'm a weakling. I know what would make me feel better! A puppy! The cute little Bernese Mountain Dog puppy I saw last week! I parked my bike next to the pet shop when my phone rang. "Talk to me!" I answered entering the shop.  
"Max, where are you? Are you okay?" Iggy asked worriedly.  
"Iggy, calm down, I'm fine. How would you feel if I got us a puppy?" I asked.  
"Max, a puppy! You rushed out of Marcel's to go buy a puppy?" Iggy shouted. "I'm at the apartment worrying my ass off and you're asking about a puppy?"  
"Iggy, I take that as a yes?" I asked, laughing a bit.  
"Sure, why not?" Iggy laughed. "Where are you, Pete's Pets?"  
"Yeah, I'll wait for you. There's this cute Bernese I must have! Please hurry!" I begged.  
"Gimme five minutes!" Iggy said and hanged up. I greeted Pete and walked over to the puppies. They're just so cute. I sat down outside of the cage and picked up one of the two Bernese's. "Maxi, I see you found one! Does he own a name?" Iggy asked behind me.  
"Yup, Patch," I said. "You got here quick," I added.  
"Max, Pete's Pets is two blocks away, not so far!" Iggy chuckled.  
"Max, Iggy, you found one I see!" Pete called from the counter. I stood up with Patch and walked to the counter.  
"How much?" I asked.  
"Fourty, but since it's your birthday tomorrow, I'll give you a collar, feeding- and waterbowl for free!" Pete said. My birthday, sad day.  
"Thanks," I muttered, handing him the money.  
"Choose a colour for the bowls and collar!" Pete said. I chose a blue collar and purple bowls. Iggy pulled the collar over the pup's head and took him from my arms. I took the bag with the dog bowls in and we left the shop.  
"Iggy, I see you at the apartment, kay?" I said getting on my bike. Iggy nodded and carried the pup home.

_*HoMe*_

"Iggy, Patch is sleeping in my room!" I said when I opened the door for him.  
"Sure, but is he gonna stay home alone tomorrow?" he asked. I pretended to gasp.  
"No, he's gonna join me for work. Nikki loves dogs, so when I go out to the field, she can watch him, just until he goes for training!" I said taking him from Igs's arms.  
"Good luck sneeking him past Tubs!" Iggy muttered and took a bottle water from the fridge. I sat Patch down and dug his bowls from the bag. I threw some water and dog food, which I also bought, in each and watched him settle in. My phone rang and I answered it before it even gave the third ring.  
"Ello?" I asked. For once I didn't use my 'professional' answer.  
"Max, this is Nudge, well duh! I was wondering if we can join you and Iggy for dinner tonight? Please, please, please! Angel is giving her Bambi eyes and Gazzy said he'll bring over his new bomb design! I'll bring over your favourite movie!" Nudge begged.  
"Hold on," I looked at Iggy. "Igs, can Nudge and co. come over for dinner?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Tell 'em to bring Terminator too," Iggy muttered. I smiled and shook my head.  
"Yeah, Iggy said you MUST bring Terminator too," I laughed.  
"Kay, remember to set the table for six!" Nudge giggled.  
"Six? We're only five people! Don't tell me, you invited a extra!" I swallowed my laugh.  
"Yeah, hope it's okay, bye!" Nudge hanged up before I could ask why.  
"Stupid talk-active friend!" I muttered and grabbed a bottle water. Iggy laughed at my expression and went turned on the television.  
I sat down next to him on the couch and lil' Patch jumped onto my lap. "Iggy, should I start on the chocolate cookies?" I asked.  
"NO! You stay AWAY from the kitchen!" Iggy shouted jumping up. "I'll go start!" Iggy added and rushed to the kitchen.  
"Hey, I'm not that bad of a cook!" I shouted after him.  
"Say the person who can't make a sandwich!" he shouted.  
"Yeah, but... Uhm... Psst!" I growled. I switched the channel and stroked Patch.

_Fang POV_

"Hello?" I answered the private number.  
"Hey Fang, this is Nudge. Don't ask how I got your number, okay, I'll tell you! I asked Tubs! Any way do you want to join the Flock for dinner. The Flock is me, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Max! We call our group the Flock, because our every Tuesday we go to Max and Iggy's place and watch old movies and we all love birds! So do you wanna come?" Nudge sure had a motor-mouth.  
"Yeah okay, where do we get together?" I asked.  
"Okay, we're all going to Max and Iggy's place, but we're meeting at Marcel's, except Max and Iggy, and then we're going to their place! At five thirty!" Nudge said.  
"Kay, bye." I hanged up and saved her number for future needs. Weird kid.

_Max POV_

"Iggy, I finish setting the table!" I said as I entered the kitchen. "What are we eating?"  
"Lasange and chocolate cookies!" Iggy said. "Your favourite!" I hugged him and smiled.  
"Do I get to taste the cookies?" I asked. Iggy shook his head. "Please!" I begged.  
"Naw, rather not?" Iggy said. I snatched one, but before I could even take a bite, the doorbell rang.  
"Darnit!" I scolded and walked to the door. I took a bite before opening.  
"Max, we're here!" Nudge shouted.  
"Nudge, please my poor ears!" I shouted just as loud. "Come in!" Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Fang rushed in. Wait... Fang?  
"Hey Max, you got a puppy!" Nudge squealed. "What's his name?"  
"Patch, Nudge don't scare him!" I begged her.  
"When did you get him?" Angel asked storming towards Patch.  
"After lunch," I muttered.  
"He's so cute!" Angel squealed. Gazzy walked directly towards the kitchen with some paper in his hands. He and Iggy began talking about bombs.  
"So Nudge, don't ya just love my lil' boy?" I asked and sat down next to her.  
"Yeah, who wouldn't? Isn't he cute, Fang?" Nudge asked.  
"Very," Fang muttered. I picked Patch up and handed him to Nudge.  
"Can I?" Nudge hesitated, but she took him when I nodded.  
"I'm next!" Angel said jumping up and down. Nudge smiled and handed him to Angel. Patch seems to enjoy the attention. he started licking Angel's face causing her to almost drop him.  
"Sorry!" she said handing him back to me.  
"No problem, I think I should put him down any way!" I muttered and Patch almost jumped from my arms. She barked at Fang feriously. She nipped at his feet. "No Patch, bad dog!" I said picking her up again. "Sorry Fang!"  
"No problem, I guess the dog thinks I'm scaley," Fang said and Nudge began giggling.  
"Kay, Nudge, Angel, why don't you show Fang around while I feed Patch and put him in my room?" I asked Nudge and Angel. Nudge nodded while she and Angel took his arms and pulled him away. Ha ha, poor soul. "Come on, Patch, you're probably hungry and tired! Aren't ya, lil' boy?" I talked to Patch in a baby-ish voice. Patch barked in my ear, making me wince.  
I walked to my room and filled his bowl with food and the other one with fresh water. I throwned a blanket on the floor for him to sleep on and closed the door behind me.  
"Max! Food! Now!" Iggy shouted from the kitchen. I rushed to the kitchen only to trip over a rope and to trigger a water bomb, leaving me lying on the floor, soaking wet and angry.  
"Iggy! Gazzy!" I was filled with rage. "I'm gonna kill you!"  
"Nudge, Angel! Control your friend!" Iggy shouted and he and Gazzy began running. I jumped to my feet and started chasing them.  
Nudge, Angel and a very shocked Fang came running into the kitchen. Nudge saw me running after the pyros and started shouting out orders.  
"Angel, create get away for Gazzy and Iggy. Fang, get Max!" Nudge shouted. "I'll cause a destraction!" Nudge added and started jumping up and down. Fang and Angel jumped into action. Angel motioned for Iggy and Gazzy to go to the front door. I started heading into that direction. Fang grabbed me around the waist.  
"You're not going any where!" Fang grunted. Thhis is where my black belt in judo comes in handy. I stomped on his foot and jammed my elbow into his stomach. He loosend his grip and I broke free, just too late. Igs and Gaz already got out of the apartment. Window. I ran to it and opened it, since Angel locked the door and hid the key. OH CRAP! The apartment is three stories up. Iggy and Gazzy is mocking me outside. Sticking their tongues out at me. That's it. I jumped. Hope my plan works!

"MAX ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" Nudge shouted from the window. Such sweet words coming from her mouth. There it is, the fire escape. I stuck my hands out and grabbed it. Awesome, I just jumped two stories and lived to tell the tale.  
"We're not scared!" Iggy shouted. I took in my suroundings. Two windows just below eachother. I jumped onto the edge of the top one and almost immediately I went on to the other. I landed infront of him.  
"You scared now?" I sneered.  
"A little," Iggy muttered.  
"That was awesome! You should totally teach me that!" Gazzy shouted, his face dropped as soon as he saw my face. "Please don't hurt us!"  
"I better get a cookie," I muttered. "A big one!"  
"I'll make you a giant one!" Iggy said and we started going back upstairs again.  
Angel unlocked the door and started yelling at me.  
"Max, you are the most stupid, idiotic, arogant, self-centered, selfish, evil, crazy, weird, sarcastic,violent person I met!" Angel shouted.  
"What, that's bad qualities?" I asked.  
"Some of them!" Angel shouted while we entered.  
"You can kill me in the field tomorrow, all that fun made me hungry!" I said walking to the dining room. (Okay, the apartment is big...)  
Iggy laughed and they followed me. Nudge glared at me angrily. "Nudge, you can yell all you want later, just let me eat in peace!" I said. Nudge looked like she wanted to say something, but when Iggy brought out the food she zipped the thought.  
"Can I ask you something, Iggy, Max?" Fang asked when everyone got their food.  
"You just did," Iggy and I said together. "Go ahead," I added.  
"There's this picture of you, Iggy and some younger girl with long brown hair. May I ask who she is?" Fang asked.  
Iggy dropped his fork, but quickly bent to pick it up again. I guess he wants me to tell him.  
"She's our little sister, Danielle, or Danny," I muttered softly.  
"Oh, where is she, with our parents?" Fang asked. He must be really stupid or he hasn't read my file yet.  
"My parents died a few years ago," I said looking down. "She was murdered last year," I added taking the necklace in my hand.  
"I'm sorry," Fang muttered. The whole room was so quiet you all you can hear is every one munching their food.  
"Who wants cookies?" Iggy asked changing the subject to a happier topic.  
"I'll help you," I said and followed Iggy into the kitchen.  
"I'll collect the plates," Nudge said and started taking everyone's empty plates.  
I took a bottle water from the fridge and downed it.  
"Sorry you had to go through that, Max!" Iggy said handing me a cookie before taking the whole plate.  
"I need to talk about it, Igs," I said and started munching my cookie.

"Should I just place the plates in the sink?" Nudge asked. I nodded and Iggy went back inside. Nudge hugged me and we walked back together. "We're watching Did you Hear about the Morgans first!" Angel snapped at Gazzy.  
"No, the Terminator!" he snapped back.  
"No, Little Fockers!" Iggy shouted out of nowhere.  
"We didn't bring Little Fockers!" Nudge noted.  
"We have it," I said. "We also have Red, Unstoppable and all of the James Bond."  
"Okay, we can watch two movies, since three certain people can't be nice to each other and can't make up their minds me, Max and Fang are gonna choose!" Nudge announced.  
"Unstoppable!" Fang and I shouted together.  
"Kay, that was weird," Iggy said slowly.  
"Unstoppable and the lastest James Bond," Nudge said and I handed her the movies.  
"Nudge, you're here until ten, that's another four hours. What're we gonna do for an hour and a half?" I asked.  
"Spin the bottle," Nudge said putting in the first movie. I groaned.  
"Aren't we too old for the frikken game, Nudge?" I whined.  
"Max... how dare you? Angel, Gazzy and I aren't even old enough to go on a field mission! Okay maybe we don't want to go, but any way you're never too old for spin the bottle!" Nudge gasped. "Shush, the movie is begining!" she added.  
"I'll just go get Patch," I said while everyone rushed to a chair. I quickly walked to my room and opened the door.  
"Aww," I muttered softly. Patch was all wrapped up in his blanket asleep. I gently picked him up and walked back to the Flock and Fang.  
"Max hurry up, I really want to press play now!" Nudge shouted. I walked faster and made it just in time.  
"Take a seat!" Iggy said.  
"Where you idiot?" I sneered.  
"There's a seat next to Fang," Gazzy pointed. I carefully made my way over to Fang and sat down.  
"FINALLY!" Nudge sighed and pressed play. Patch shifted in my arms. Ugh! I hate James Bond, the only reason we have it is because Iggy likes the explosive parts.  
"Hey Gaz, wake me up when Unstoppable starts!" I whispered and I rested my head in my hand. Patch moved closer to me, if it's even possible. Okay, I may look asleep to the normal person, but actually only my eyes are closed.  
"Iggy, can I toothpaste Max?" Gazzy asked.  
"Sure, go ahead," Iggy whispered. Gazzy started running around and he must have got the toothpaste because I felt his breath by my face.  
I raised my hand and caught his before he could aply the toothpaste.  
"Don't even think about it!" I muttered and I pushed Patch into his arms. Gazzy whined and took him. "Please tell me the next movie is about to start!" I whined.  
"Five more minutes," Fang muttered.  
"Iggy, next time you're out, I'm gonna let Gazzy do mean stuff to you!" I warned. Iggy chuckled a bit and shook his head.  
"Now wasn't that a great movie?" Nudge asked when the theme song announced the end of the movie.  
"I wouldn't know," I muttered. "Who wants soda?" I asked.  
"I'll help you," Fang said after every one raised their hands.  
"Please take the dog!" Gazzy said. I took Patch with a smile.

"Come on Patch, you're probably tired, let me go put you in bed," I talked to the dog. "Stay here," I told Fang.  
"Bark," Fang teased. I rolled my eyes and entered my room and layed Patch down on my bed. I thrown his blanket over him and left the room once again.  
"What are you doing here, I told you to stay," I asked Fang who was watching me from the door, creeper.  
"I'm not a dog, Max," Fang said.  
"You sure have the name of one," I sneered and headed to the kitchen. I took out six glasses and started pouring soda into it. I handed three to Fang and I took the other three. "Fang, the blue glass is Iggy's and the green Gazzy's. I don't know why, but they don't drink anything in this house if it's not in that cup!" I said. I started walking back and handed Angel and Nudge's drinks to them. Fang did the same with Iggy and Gazzy. "Let the awesome movie begin!" I said and Nudge pressed play.

_*An HoUr LaTeR*_

"That was a great movie, now, let's spin the bottle!" Nudge said and dug something out of her bag. Great, the bottle. "I'm first!" She dramaticly spinned the bottle. Yes, it didn't land on me! Ha, poor Gazzy. "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare," Gazzy sighed.  
"I dare you to pick the lock of the next door neighbor and fart inside of their house!" Nudge said.  
"Easy," Gazzy said and left the apartment. Twenty seconds later there was a scream and Gazzy came back running. "My turn," Gazzy said and spinned it. It landed on Iggy.  
"I'm just to lazy to move so truth," Iggy said just after Gazzy.  
"Okay, when was your last one night stand and where?" Gazzy asked.  
"Gazzy, shame on you!" Nudge scolded.  
"Last week when Max were out on a mission till twelve, in Max's room," Iggy said proudly.  
"Iggy!" I shouted. "That's disgusting! Why my room? I've been sleeping there!"  
"What, my room was dirty and filled with bombs!" Iggy said laughing along with everyone else.  
"I'm scarred for life!" I said shaking my head. Iggy spinned the bottle. It landed on no one, but it was a little too close to me. Iggy spinned again and it landed on Angel.  
"Gimme dare," she muttered.  
"I dare you to... eat twenty marshmellows!" Iggy said.  
"Iggy, you know my sugar problem!" Angel whined but went to get the marshmellows anyway. After ten minutes, the marshmellows is as big as my fist, she was finished and hiper active. She spinned the bottle and it landed on Nudge, who took dare.  
"I dare you not to talk for ten minutes after you spinned and dared the other person!" Angel said so fast you can barely hear her. Nudge glared at her and spinned the bottle. It landed on Fang and he chose truth.  
"Why did you come to work here?"  
"Well, my partner is paralyzed because of a mission go wrong and I've been promoted. So the Itex transvered me to the FBI. I'm Max's new partner and she have to help me train the last few basics. That and Itex are crap," Fang said and spinned the bottle. Just my luck, it landed on moi.  
"Truth," I sighed.  
"The day you hate the most and which day," Fang said, Nudge gasped.  
"May I ask why?" I asked sadly.  
"I want to know my partner's good and bad days," Fang stated.  
"October fourteen, my birthday," I said. I spinned the bottle and it landed on Iggy, who looked horrified.  
"Remember, you only have one choice. Dare..." I did an evil laugh. "I dare you to phone your first crush and spent the night locked up in YOUR room without any cookies!" I said. "I'll dail the number," I smirked and handed Iggy the phone. Just the way you are by Bruno Mars filled the room.  
"Hey, my phone is ringing!" Nudge said exitedly. "Please be Tubs saying I have the week off!"she muttered over and over again.  
"Monique Walker, how can I help you?"  
"Hey Nudge," Iggy muttered.  
"Hey Iggy, aren't you supposed to call your first... Oh darn..." Nudge muttered and hanged up. She moved away from Iggy.  
"Iggy, now you just have to go to your room and lock the door!" I said.  
"Can I at least wait until everyone is gone?" Iggy asked. I nodded. What? It'll be rude to leave your guests alone.  
Iggy spinned and it landed on Angel.

"Angel of DEATH!" Iggy announced in a rather creepy voice. "Truth or dare?" If you don't get the Angel of Death part, she work in a morgue, she ditched map making, well she still do it but not every day, to cut up dead people.  
"Iggy, I only examin dead people three times a week, it's not funny any more. Dare," Angel muttered.  
"Marshmellows!" Iggy laughed.  
"Dude, you either like seeing a hiper-Angel or you like to bring pain to us!" Gazzy shouted. Iggy rolled his eyes and Angel went back to the kitchen.  
"Kay, as soon as Angela is finished, we have to go home!" Nudge said tired. "Big day tomorrow!"  
I nodded and yawned. I downed my soda and rested my head on my hand. Five minutes later Angel jumped into the room  
"You're gonna pay Iggy!" she shouted and jumped on his back. Iggy just fell backwards and poor Angel was pinned to the ground. "Mercy!" she shouted.  
"Okay guys, say your good byes and let's hit the road!" Nudge said and soon it was just me and Iggy again.  
"Great, now I have to go sleep in MY bed where certain people *cough* Iggy *cough* did gross thing in there!" I said.  
"Get over it Max, it was just one time, wait, no just four times!" Iggy laughed. "I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight," I muttered. I don't know what's going on in his mind.  
"I did it there too," Iggy said and went to his room. "Good night," he said locking his room. I guess I'll just go get Patch and we'll sleep on the couch. Couch... No, I'm sure he did it there too! My room it is, he's probably joking. I locked the front door and went to my room. I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Hey (again)**

**I think I got confused with their jobs.**

**Let's get this clear.**

**Nudge: 1- hack computors  
2- design clothes**

**Gazzy: bombs**

**Angel: 1- morgue (cuts open dead people)  
2- draw maps**

**Okay, that's it!**

**R&R!**

**Thanks**

**Danny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Morning Iggy," I muttered when I entered the kitchen.  
"Sleep well, Patch looks like he did?" Iggy asked handing me a plate full of bacon  
"Yeah, Patch is a puppy. I'm a human, I know what you did in my bed," I muttered and started stuffing my face. "I love bacon," I added.  
Iggy laughed and sat down at the oppisite side of the table.  
"So Max, how are you feeling?" Iggy asked.  
"Why would I feel any worse than usual?" I asked. "Just a normal day," I added.  
"Max, what's the day today?" Iggy asked.  
"Tuesday, the Flock is coming over. I get a new partner and student and I have hang at the gim today," I said.  
"I know you hate suprises, so I'll just give you your giant cookie now," Iggy said and handed me an emormas cookie. "Happy birthday Max," Iggy added.  
"Thank you, I'll be eating on this for awhile!" I smiled. My birthday, the day I hate the most. I refuse to let anyone get hurt this week if I'm on a mission. "Kay, I'll get the car ready while you get Patch!" Iggy said and I took his plate. I grabbed Patch's leash and quickly got him ready. Grabbing my cookie on the way out, locking the door I ran down stairs with a heavy puppy and a giant cookie.  
"You took your sweet time. Did you remember your gun?" Iggy asked.  
"Once, I forgot it once!" I muttered. "Do you have yours?" Iggy nodded and started the car.  
I started eating the cookie. "Wha?" I asked when Iggy gave me a weird look.  
"You'll never be able to finish it before work!" Iggy laughed.  
"What me," I said and continued eating the cookie of awesomeness.

***TwEnTy MiNuTeS lAtEr***

"Aww! He's adorable!" Bianca, the secatery, said when she saw Patch. "Max, he can't stay in your office the whole day!"  
"No, I'm hoping Nikki would watch him while I'm on duty. Or any volenture would work," I said.  
"I'll do it!" Bianca said. "I know where you live. My office is closed so he can't escape, well at your office too, but I need the company! And all I do all day is answer phones, he can't be a bother!" Bianca begged.  
"Sure, I'll just hand him over and collect him at five," I said and gave her Patch. "Thanks!" I said and went on with eating my cookie. I dropped my stuff at my office, sadly that included my cookie, I'm not nearly finished! "Morning Nikki," I said as I walked past her office.  
"Hey Max, happy b-day!" Nikki said and I nodded a respond.  
"Maximum, you should go look for your new partner, he's lost!" Nudge said. "BTW happy birthday!" Nudge said and gave me a little devise, a tracking devise. "You bugged my partner? Nudge, that is a personal invasion of privacy and probably illeagel!" I almost shouted.  
"No not really, I just made your day easier!" Nudge said and walked away. The devise made a beeping sound. Down the left wing's hall, down the stairs to the first floor and... I walked into a wall. Yah! Isn't that great? (sarcasm)!  
"Ow!" I muttered standing up again. Hey, it wasn't a wall, it was Fang. And he's got a shocked look on his face. "Morning Vemon," I said and reached for the devise. Fang did it at the exact same time causing our hands to touch, a tingly feeling started to form in my stomach. Strange, what could it mean? "Thanks," I muttered and stood up.  
"What's that thing for any way?" Fang asked.  
"Nudge bugged you, she said you were lost," I muttered and took one of his boxes. "Thanks, I'll keep my distance from Nudge for awhile. Oh and happy birthday," Fang said. I smiled slightly and nodded. "What's your office number?" I asked.  
"91056," Fang muttered.  
"I'm 91057, you're next to me," I said. "You didn't bring much. Two boxes, this girl, Lissa Parks, she gave her office a make over. Came in with seven boxes of crap, pink curtains, paint and carpets and she painted her door yellow," I said. "How many did you bring, ten?" Fang asked. I frowned.  
"Hardly one. They gave a computor, desk, chair and bookcase. All I had to bring was some books, pens, a framed picture and my laptop. The computor is rather crappy," I said laughing a bit. "Elevator or stairs?" I asked. "Elevator is quicker," Fang said. I pressed the button. Great, Lissa is there.  
"Maxi, introduce me to your new friend!" Lissa squeaked.  
"Don't call me that!" I hissed. "Nick Vemon, Lissa Parker," I muttered.  
"Nick, let me take that box for you! Thanks Maxi," Lissa said putting the box on top of the one I'm carrying. I grunted in suprise. The boxes are that heavy.  
"No need for that," Fang said trying to take the box again, but Lissa had him cornered. "Don't worry, Maxi is strong, even if her little sister was murdered on her birthday!" Lissa sneered. That's it, she went to far. Fang stared, the elevator's door opened and I rushed out of it. Poor Fang was still being pinned by Lissa. She's at the fourth floor, two floors up. It'll be awhile before he finds his way.  
I picked his office's lock and entered. I unpacked all of his stuff. I know it's an invasion of privacy, but he knows my secret so I have the right of snooping around. I hate unpacking!

**Fang POV**

I'm lost. In this huge four stories building, I'm lost. My office could be any where. I tried to tell Nudge I'm lost earier, but she just said good morning and left. She did pat my back for some unknown reason, but it's probably nothing. Now I'm somewhere on the first floor with two heavy boxes.  
Maybe I should shallow my pride and ask directions. Hey, there's someone with a small beeping devise. She's coming this way, wait, way is she not stopping? She walked into me and fell, ha ha.

***In ThE eLeVaToR* (I'm just skipping the conversation!)**

"Nick Vemon, Lissa Parker." Max introduced me to a slutty, frizzy haired red head.  
"Nick, let me take that box for you! Thanks Maxi," Lissa said putting the box on top of the one Max was carrying. She grunted in suprise.  
"No need for that," I said reaching out for the box, but Lissa had me cornered. I understand why Max hates her.  
"Don't worry, Maxi is strong, even if her little sister was murdered on her birthday!" Lissa sneered. What, is that why Max hates her birthday? Pain flashed in her eyes and when the elevator's door opened, she rushed out. WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME! "Now that that cookie-loving-freak is gone, how about me get to know each other better?" Lissa asked and she threw herself onto me and started licking my face. "Lissa, get off of me!" I said. She didn't get off of me, slut. "GET OFF!" I said raising my voice. Again she ignored me so I pushed her away, hard. The elevator's door opened again and I rushed out, never again am I gonna take the elevator. If I'm correct, I'm on the third floor. TO THE STAIRS! I hope Max's okay.

After ten minutes of searching, I finally got the stairs, it was right in front of me the whole time! I ran down the stairs and burst into the third floor. 91056, remember, 91056!  
Okay, 91050, 91051, 91052, 91053, 91054, 91055, 91056! It's unlocked, but the key is in my pocket. Probably Max. I opened the door, MAX UNPACKED MY STUFF! So, she saved me a lot of trouble, but there's personal stuff too. Like my adress book, filled with my family's adresses and phone numbers. Hey, a note.

_Fang_

_I unpacked all of your stuff (I was bored)_  
_I'm in the gim (if you're wondering)_  
_Go ahead and look around in your office (it's yours so why not?)_  
_There's a map of the building in your top LEFT drawer. Go explore._  
_While exploring, visit the morgue, computor room, bomb room and Iggy's office (80122, third floor) They'll enjoy a visit from you, I think..._

_Max_

_PS: Stay out of my office, I mean it- OUT!_

_Oh darn, now I can't do Plan A: Trash her office. I'll just go in anyway._

Her office is small and simple. Royal blue walls and wooden floors so dark it looks black. Her desk is the same colour and a blue laptop was open on it. The blue chair looked rather comfertable. There was a small frames picture of Max, Iggy and their sister on the desk next to the laptop and a giant cookie just behind it. The bookcase was the same tipe of wood and had a lot of cool books in it. Let's just say, it looks modern and awesome. To the laptop!  
The desktop wallpaper was a picture of her sister, Iggy and Max full of paint in this little office, she was smiling, really smiling. Not one of the lip twitches she do now. Oh, she did bring paint. Her laptop had a webcam. Time for fun, I sat down and started taking pictures. After about five, I got bored and searched her files. Mostly was case files. I opened a folder named Missions.

**Frost: SOLVED **

**Volcolfe: SOLVED **

**NCIS: SOLVED **

**Morgans: SOLVED **

**Medics: SOLVED**

There was about twenty more, but the last one was the name that caught my attension.

**ITEX: UNSOLVED**

I quickly closed the folders and just stared at the desktop.

What is she doing trying to take down Itex. I worked there. Believe me, I worked there. I knew Itex were hiding something, I self is trying to take them down, I mean, THEY GAVE ME WINGS! Wings! Luckily, I can turn them invisble. So, maye my partner died because of an experiment gone bad. We did went on missions to get baddies, but I think they only made us caught them to get their hands on more people to experiment on. Anyway, I destroyed four of seven branches of Itex. Can Max possibly have wings?

"I thought I told you to stay out?" Max's voice filled the room. Thank Pete I closed the program.  
"Yeah, but you unpacked my stuff," I said and turned around. Her hair is wet and hanging loose, she's wearing black jeans and a blue tube top. Her shoulders are showing. "Max, what happened on your shoulder?" I asked reverring to the big round scar on her shoulder.  
"Nothing," she muttered and pulled on a jacket. "Max," I shook my head. "I want to know, you're my new partner." Max rolled her eyes.  
"Gun shot wound," Max muttered and kept her busy with her books.  
"I can see that," I said laughing and stood up. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Would you mind leaving?" Max asked.  
"Max..." I began but she cutted me off.  
"Leave," Max snapped. "Please," her voice this time softer and less harsh. I nodded and walked out. I walked out of her office, just to walk into mine.

**Max POV**

"Leave," I snapped. "Please," I begged. I sighed out of relief when he left. I slowly walked to the door and locked it. Then I slided down with my back against it. It's forty two degrees outside and I have to wear a jacket because Fang had to ask where I got the scar! I took off my jacket again. And why must my phone ring now? Tipical, Nudge. "Nudge, I do not want my own dress, please stop nagging my about it!" I growled.  
"Okay, but how did you know I wanted to ask you about that? Anyway, not the reason why I called. I wanted to know if you're still trying to take Itex down? You know, I remembered Fang saying he worked there once, maybe he's our ticket in. Why do you want to take them down again?" Nudge rambled.  
"My parents, Nudge. They began that mission and I'm gonna finish it. Itex took them down, and I'm gonna take them!" I muttered.  
"Max, revenge isn't always the answer. You should try going for a relaxing massage some time, it'll really make you feel better. Or maybe you should just stop bottling up your anger. Or at least get another way to express it, don't punch something to get it out, you should talk to someone..." Nudge sounded worried. I sighed.  
"Nudge, the day I can fly and I'm sitting in a cage like a bird, I'll talk to someone. Promise," I said. "You know I never break a promise."  
"Max, I know I sound like your brother now, but I just want you to be happy. Find someone you love, get married, ect. I don't want to see you get hurt, Max, everyone have a breaking point. It's just a matter of time before you'll find yours," Nudge said.  
"Kay Nudge, that was a little deep. But thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for not telling anyone too! Bye," I said and hanged up. I looked at my laptop.  
What was Fang doing on it? The webcam's light was flickering, he must've took photo's. He took five, maybe more, photo's. It's just the same image over and over again. He's an oddball. Ha ha, oddball. I started eating on my cookie again. Someone turned the doorknob, but failed to open it since it's lock. "Max, open the door!" Iggy called. I stood up and unlocked it.  
"Iggy, I'm trying to eat my cookie," I whined. "Max, we're going to the caffeteria, wanna come?" Iggy asked.  
"Sure," I said. "I'll just leave my cookie all alone..."  
"You can bring it," Iggy sighed and I grabbed it. "The Flock is already there," Iggy added.  
"Should I ask Fang if he wants to come?" I asked munching on my cookie. "Go ahead, I'll meet you there," Iggy said and run off. I knocked on Fang's door and when there was no answer, I turned the knob. "Fang, I'm coming in now..." I said and entered, closing the door behind me. Fang was sitting on his chair, almost asleep with his head resting on his arms and wings spred out behind him. "F... Fang?" I shuttered, causing him to jump up, pulling his wings in. He just stared at me. I was frozen. I was like everything was in slow motion. I couldn't move. "Max, don't freak out, kay, just stay calm." Fang said walking closer to me. "You have wings, wings! I'm going crazy. I think I should check myself into the looney bin. I'm just having late reactions of trama from that blow on the head last month. I... I think I should stop eating so much sugar... Hell no, I'm going mad, bonkers, off of my head!" I whispered and started pacing. Fang grabbed me by the shoulders about half way through my speech. "Max, calm down, you're not going mad. Just listen!" Fang's voice was awfully calm. "Nudge was right, I shouldn't bottle up my anger. I should let it out, because now I'm seeing you with... with..." I must admit, I got lost in his dark eyes. BAD MAX! "...wings!" I released a shaky sigh.  
"Max, calm down, please. You came here for a reason. What did you want to tell me?" Fang asked.  
"Caffeteria... the Flock... uhm... Food..." I shuttered.  
"Max, I promise I'll tell you later, kay. First of all, you must promise you won't tell anyone about the wings! Promise me!" Fang whispered and I nodded furiously. "Okay, let's go!" Fang slightly pushed me out of his office. I was so nervous I started eating the cookie again. The whole time in the elevator I stared suspisiously and nervously at him. "Calm down Max," Fang chuckled a bit. "I won't attack you!" I sighed and started fidgeting with the cookie. I know, I'm the great Maximum Ride, the fearless FBI agent, why should I be afraid of my partner with wings? Well, first: HE HAS WINGS!  
The elevator's door opened and we headed to the caffeteria. "Max, Fang, over here!" Nudge shouted from a table. We walked over and sat down. "I guess you'll only nead that cookie for lunch?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay Max, you remembered what happened last time?" Iggy asked. I nodded. "You got sick of too much sugar," Iggy said.  
"Iggy, would you pass me a water, please?" I asked and Iggy threw one. "Thanks, Nudge you're going to the studio after one, right? Angel's gonna help you then?" I asked and Nudge nodded.  
"We're designing a new dress. It's for you Max, royal blue with black spirals. You'll look beautiful in it, you know the mission. Tubs told me you and Fang are going on your first mission together. You know, drug dealer, Johnny Smit, at the club!" Nudge rambled on.  
"Thanks for reminding me, Nudge," I muttered and downed my water. "But why do I need a dress?" I asked.  
"Very fancy club," Gazzy muttered. "I'm making a bomb for the mission!" he added. "Just for incase!" I nodded absent mindly. "What mission?" Fang asked.  
"Max knows all of the details," Iggy said eating an apple. Fang looked at me, waiting for an answer.  
"Drug dealer. Name: Johnny Smit, age: thirty two, location: Wyoming. He's selling drugs every Thursday in the local pub. We fly over, check into a hotel and get him at the pub," I sighed. "Didn't Tubs tell you?" I asked, slightly irritated. Fang shook his head. "Just be ready, our flight is tomorrow morning. You better start packing, two days. Iggy, you're staying out of my room!" I glared at Iggy for a second and he smirked. "Yes ma'am," Iggy saluted.  
"Iggy, don't worry about Patch. I'll get Nudge to watch him!" I said.  
"Really, can I?" Nudge asked and I nodded. My watch beeped.  
"Sorry guys, that's my cue. Looks like Tubs is back," I said and stood up. Tubs's office, yah! Please note the highly level of sarcasm... "Wait up Max," Fang called. Fang... wings... crap... quick! Act normal! "Thanks," Fang said when he catched up.  
"No problem," I said and headed towards the stairs. No way I'm taking the elevator again.

***In TuBs'S oFfIcE***

"Hey Tubs, back early I see," I muttered when we entered.  
"Yes Agent Ride, you must be wondering why I called you in?" Tubs asked.  
"Bout the mission, sir?" I asked curiously.  
"Yes, Agent Vemon, I hope Agent Ride got you up to date?" Tubs are annoying me right now.  
"Yes sir," Fang said. "Good, it's canceled," Tubs said and sat down. Canceled, YES! Thank goodness!  
"May I ask why?" Yes Max, keep it cool.  
"Agent Ride, Agent Vemon still have to learn the basics. In that two day period you were supposed to be on a mission, you'll be training him!"  
"Yes sir," I said looking at my shoes. I'm gonna kill him. I mean, I live for missions, the freaken bastard.  
"You are dismissed," Tubs said and we left. "I guess Nudge don't have to make that dress any more!" I said exitedly.  
"Too bad, I was looking forward to seeing you in a dress," Fang chuckled. Douche bag.  
"We need to talk," I muttered. "About the... the..." I shuttered again.  
"I know, so, my office or yours?" Fang asked. "Mine," I said and we headed to it. When we entered, I locked the door behind us. "Spill," I said sitting against the door.  
"What do you want to know?" Fang asked, sitting on the chair. I gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look and he started talking.  
"The wings. You know the company Itex. I said I used to work there, true, but mostly I was kept as a prisoner or prison guard. When they thought we were strong enough, they experimented on us. Their enemies almost all ways died, they were shot or treated as a experiment. Thrown in a dog crate and being a guinnia pig. They got tired off me and got rid of me. I transfered myself to here," Fang said. "Any questions?"  
"Loads, first: What do you mean experimented on? Like they transvered animal DNA into a human? That's crazy! Itex is cruel, that much I know. But don't they keep track of their experiments that got free? Did they like strapped you to the operating table and everything, with the needlez and all? I hate needlez. Another thing, how's it like to fly?" I asked. I always wanted to fly.  
"I mean they stuck needlez into us with weird fluiedz. Yes, for the DNA thing. I don't know about the tracking thing. Yes, and I hate needlez too. It's feels beyond words amazing," Fang answered all of my questions. "Done?"  
"No, if I am right and you snooped around on my computor earlier. Then you must've seen I'm trying to take down Itex. How?" I asked.  
"Max, Itex is very dangerous. They won't think twice before they hurt you. Please, just drop it. I don't want you to get hurt," Fang muttered.  
"Fang, this is one thing I'm not letting go," I hissed and stood up. "I want to know how. I know you know the answer."  
Fang sighed. "Bomb it," he muttered. "Not any bomb, gasoline bomb. 100 celcius."  
"Thank you," I unlocked the door and opened it again. Fang left and I sat down on my chair. E-mail. Gotta e-mail Nudge.

_Nudge_

_Mission's off! Sorry, promise you'll be watching Patch next time!_  
_Sorry bout the dress, actually not really, but I'm sure you'll sell it quickly!_

_Thanks Max_

I clicked send and started typing an e-mail for Dylan about Patch's training.

_Hey Dyl_

_Gotta dog, a Bernie! Needs training, you up 4 it?_  
_Names Patch, very cute and lovable!_

_Please!_

_Max_

I clicked send again and smiled. Dylan is sweet, sometimes a pain, but sweet, I think he's gay. A reply, already!

_Max_

_Thanks for telling me! The dress is yours! No complaining!_

_Nudge_

Fine, I'll probably just let the dress hang in my closet anyway. Another reply.

_Maxi_

_I'll love 2 train your Patch!_  
_Just drop him off 2morrow morning and in 2 weeks I'm done!_

_Dyl_

Okay, since I got that off my back. I have to take Fang for target practise, in other words, paintball. I booked the gim's paintball field for an hour. So me and Fang would shoot at eachother, six bullets, one hour, fun! "Vemon, target practise now," I said walking past his office. The douche came running after. "At the gim right?" Fang asked and I nodded. "Okay, listen good, I'm only gonna explain once. Target practise is just shooting paintballs at each other. Although it's only paint, it hurts like hell. One hour, six bullets each. You need to hit the other person with the bullets as much and as quickly as you can. When your bullets are up, you can either surrender or fight without the gun. You're only aloud to aim at the person's back and chest, no where else! You have to wear a vest, it'll hurt even more like crap if you don't wear it!" I said while walking downstairs. I helped him strap up in his vest. "One hour, six bullets, five minute get away," I added and strapped it more tightly. "Max, would you mind loosening it a bit, it's killing my wings!" Fang said. I shook my head and loosen it. "Okay, go, go, go, go!" I said and ran. Fang ran into the oppisite direction.

**Fang POV**

Should I be listening to what she's saying. I mean, she's so beautiful, she's distracting me! And she's crushing my wings...  
"Max, would you mind loosening it a bit, it's killing my wings!" I muttered. She sighed, but do it anyway.  
"Okay, go, go, go, go!" Max shouted and ran. I started running in the oppistie direction.

Right now, I'm hiding behing an old broken down truck. I have no idea where Max is. I looked over the edge of the car and saw no one. So I stood up, only to be shot three times in the chest. I shot out all of my bullets, by accident, I know this because the gun only made a click sound. "That was stupid, only shoot one at a time, saving bullets," Max said. I turned myself invisible and started sneeking around. Thirty minutes left. "Max, come on, you in hiding, I never thought you'll be scared of me!" I teased. "Surrender!" I spotted her behind a big rock. "Rule one: NEVER BACK DOWN OR GIVE UP!" Max shouted. I made a lot of noise, causing her to shoot two shots from where the noise comes from. "Only one shot left, surrender now!" I shouted and slowly and quietly walked up behind her. "Never Fang!" she shouted. I thrown a rock against a tree and she shot at the tree. Her last bullet, she threw her gun to the side and I turned myself visible and jumped her. "Fang, get off of me!" she squealed.  
"Surrender or I'll make you!" I said, pinning her to the ground.  
"Never," Max shook her head. Her lips look so soft, she looks so beautiful. I leaned down and kissed her, I know I'll probably get killed for it.  
Max tensed up, but started kissing back. Her lips feels so soft. Max tilted her head, deepening the kiss and pulled her hands from my grip and putting it around my head. I brought down mine to her waist. My tongue begged for a entrance and she granted it. And then her watch beeped. Hell no! Max pulled away and jumped up. "I'm... I'm sor... sorry, I gotta... gotta go," she shuttered, picked up her gun and left. "Max wait!" I shouted and jumped up and followed her. I stopped in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her from running. "Fang, I'm sorry... I... I ca... can't... I can't... I can't lo... lose..." I stopped her from shuttering by kissing her again.  
"Max, look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't feel anything," I said. She looked me in the eyes and I stared back into hers.  
"I... I can't," she said and pulled out of my grip and ran, unstrapping her vest as she did.. She dropped it at the exit. I'm screwed up, I'm not supposed to fall inlove, at all!

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Quite a few reacted on my pole. 100% for Fax! Enjoy it!**

**Danny**

**PS: Yeah, I know, I made myself a character who died, no I'm not trying to kill myself. RELAX and enjoy the story. {I won't say no to reviews either!}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Max POV**

It's been two days since the incident between Fang and me. I avoided him as much as I can, believe me it's hard with him being my partner and his office being next to mine and me training him. Patch started his training. He's doing great. Hey, get this, I was right, Dylan is gay! Nudge asked him... She began about asking him if he's gay and then she rambled on and on about how much she loves dogs and animals Dylan shouted out the answer. Ha ha. "Max, Tubs is looking for us," Fang said at the door.  
"Okay," I said standing up and headed to the elevator. Come on, it's almost sixty degrees today! To top it all up, Fang and I am alone in it, great! Please note the sarcasm! "Max, we have to talk about it sooner or later," Fang said. "Fang please, in the elevator? Seriously? Later," I pleaded.  
"Max, you can't just avoid it! You've been avoiding me and the subject for two days! You can't run away from the problem!" Fang said frustrated.  
"Elevators are stuffy and it can stop at any second! I do not want to talk about this at work. I promise you we'll talk about it, but not at work!" I raised my voice a little. "Fine, I'll pick you up at seven," Fang muttered. "Fine, wait what?" I asked and the elevator's door opened. I dropped the subject. Agh, whatever...

We entered Tubs office two minutes later. "Morning sir," I said and sat down. Fang followed my motion.  
"Agent Ride, Vemon. I want to know how's the training going. Will you be ready by next week?" Tubs asked.  
"Tubs, he'll be ready by Monday, three more days. Or is it too much?" I asked.  
"No, it's fine. Maximum, you are the best and if you say three days, three days it is," Tubs said. "Dismiss."  
I hate it when he calls us up just to say one simple thing and then we have to leave again.  
"I'm just gonna make I stop at Iggy," I said when we reached the elevator. "I'll take the stairs," I added and headed into the oppisite direction.

I rushed down the stairs and almost ran into the door. I opened it and headed to his office. His office is pretty much the same as mine, just a little bigger and everything in red. "Howdy twin," Iggy said when he saw me. "What brings you here?"  
"Hey Iggy, just bored, you?" I asked yawning. "Any plans for tonight?"  
"No, you?" Iggy asked.  
"Going out," I muttered sitting down on one of the chairs.  
"With who, you're going alone?" Iggy asked worriedly.  
"No, me and Fang are going to discuss his last bit of training, oh joy," I said sarcasticly. Iggy shook his head. "Okay, off you go, I have work to do," Iggy said slightly pushing me out of his office. "See ya later!"  
"Back at ya," I said walking back to the stairs. I sighed as I walked back downstairs again.

"Hey Angel, how's the morgue?" I asked as she walked past my office.  
"It's cool, there's this intresting man that came in, his organs were tied into a bow and his bow tie was stolen. The CSI is trying to confirm who the murderer is and then Agent Fixen and his team is going in. It's so cool," Angel said and walked on.  
Freaked out, dead guy with creative organs, not weird at all! Sarcasm level is nuclear hot and exploding.  
"Hey Max, I'm going to get coffee. Want some?" Fang asked at my door. I nodded.  
"Please and thank you, cappichino, two sugars." I said and did a web search on a guy named Jeb Batchelore and I got his file. Apperently the leader of Itex, according to my parents. Ha ha, they say he's a nut job. Okay, here's the real info:

_Name: Jeb Batchelore _

_Gender: Male _  
_Age: Forty _  
_Birthdate: April, 25th _  
_Bloodgroup: O-Negative _  
_Job: evil scientist, trying to place animal DNA into humans (100% nut job)_  
_Location: Wyoming_

_He's in a hospital and police station named Itex._

Maybe Mom and Dad was wrong about Jeb. Maybe he's just a crazy old nut job trying to take over the world by making mutants. Or maybe they were right, like always. I logged off the internet and pinched the bridge of my nose. Since yesterday I've been getting these horrible head-aches and cramps in my back. Evert few minutes I roll my shoulders uncomfortably.  
"Max, are you okay?" Fang's voice filled my head. "Yeah, thanks for the coffee," I said taking it. "No problem, but are you sure you're okay?" Fang asked again.  
"Yeah, 100%," I said drinking the coffee. "Okay, bye," Fang said awkwardly and left. I downed the rest of my coffee, small cups not really big, and shook my head. I looked at my watch, four thirty, in thirty minutes I have to go get Patch and then I can go home.  
"Maxi, Maxi, are you zoning out again?" Someone clapped their hands in front of my face and I jumped up.  
"Gazzy, you're gonna scare the crap out of me some day!" I joked. "Just brought you Iggy's list of numbers. He stole my pizza slice so I brought you his list!" Gazzy said. "Hide it, please!"  
"Sure, gimme it Gaz," I said and took it.  
"Thanks!" Gazzy said and ran. I just shoved it into a drawer. Gazzy has an odd way of revenge.

"Thanks Dyl, I'll drop him off tomorrow same time," I said clipping Patch's leash on.  
"No problem, bye," Dylan said and walked back into the 'dog-house'.  
"Okay Igs, let's go!" I said and got in the car. Iggy started the car and pulled out of the drive way. "So, what's up?" Iggy asked. I playfully looked up.  
"The sky," I said. Iggy chuckled shaking his head. "You?"  
"Not much, don't worry about Patch, I'll look after him tonight," Iggy said smiling. "I'm not even gonna ask," I said talking about his smile and shook my head.

At home I took a quick shower and sat down to watch TV with Iggy. In the middle of a funny part, Fang knocked on the door. Of course I went to open it.  
"Hey," I said softly and then louder to Iggy. "Bye Iggy." I closed the door behind me. I got into Fang's car and he pulled out of the driveway. "So..." I muttered, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
"So..." Fang mimicked me. "Where are we going?" I asked curious.  
"Park," Fang muttered. Oh the wonderful park, with swings, sandboxes and jungle gims for kids! I love the park, no sarcasm included. I love the park!  
I only nodded. This is awkward. Imangen, you're partner kiss you and you've been avoiding it for days, then he thinks you have to talk about it! Douche... Fang parked the car and we got out, I slowly made my way to the swings and swinged.  
"Why do you like swinging?" Fang asked, begining with a light subject.  
"Feels like flying," I said and swinged higher. "You wanna know how it really feels like," Fang asked. "I know we have to talk about it, but we can do it a little later," Fang added.  
"Really, you can do that?" I asked, slowly bringing the swing to a stop.

**Fang POV**

"Yeah, why not?" I asked. "Come here, it's not so hard," I added when Max hesiated. She slowly made her way to me. "Okay, what do I do?" Max asked, standing in front of me.  
"Just give me a hug," I said. As soon as she hugs me, I'll do a U&A. Her arms went around me and I shot into the air, causing Max to gasp. Her grip tightened and she burried her head in my shoulder. It felt nice. "Don't worry, I won't drop you," I said. "Trust me." I guess she don't trust many people, because she didn't move an inch so I moved her. Now I was carrying her bridal style and she looked kinda amazed.  
"Wow, it's a beautiful view!" Max said looking down.  
"Yes it is," I said. Okay, maybe I'm talking about Max, and a little about the view, but it counts!  
"You're not even looking," Max rolled her eyes. Oops... Uhm... "I'm sorry," Max whispered. "Okay, I'm going turn now, don't shout or yell out," I said and did a spin before turning around. Max clunged on tighter. "You can let go now," I smirked. "Max, you're killing me," I muttered. She losened her grip and blushed.  
"Sorry," she muttered softly. I sighed and landed in the park again. "We're still gonna talk, aren't we?" Max asked. "What can't you lose?" I asked. "That's all you want to talk about?" she asked reliefed? I'm not sure... I nodded.  
"And why," I added. "I can't... I can't... I have a lot of enemies, a lot, believe me! And they would not think twice of hurting, or killing, you if they know it'll hurt me. Like they did with Danny. I can't go through the pain of losing someone again," Max said. "I hope you understand why," she added. I don't know what to do so I hugged her. Suprisingly, she hugged back.  
"You won't lose me, Max," I said resting my chin on her head. "I'm one thing that'll never leave you. I promise," I added. Max looked up into my eyes with disbelief. "Fang, you can't promise me..." Max began, but before she could continue, I slowly leaned in and kissed her.

**ITEX POV**

"Jeb, the failed experiment and the 'cop' called Fang, found the Ride's daughter, Maximum Ride. We could do one of two things, A) Blackmail Fang into bringing her, or B) Get Ari to break into their HQ and drag her over here," Anne said to me.  
"B, I like a show," I laughed. "Finally, we could get our part of the bargain. Sarah and Charles Ride's daughter. They promised us her but changed their minds in the end. And now, she's ours and she won't be a failure..."

**Max POV**

"Morning Iggy," I yawned. "How was Patch?"  
"Morning, no fine, just barked from the window every time a car drove down the road," Iggy muttered.  
"Sorry, next time Nudge'll puppysit," I muttered and stole the bacon from his plate. "Would you mind dropping Patch off, or are you taking the bike?" "Sure, I'll drop him off, you're taking the bike, right?" Iggy asked and I nodded. I feeded Patch and stroked his head. "See ya later, boy," I said kissing his head. "Bye!" I shouted for Iggy from the door.  
"Bye!" Iggy shouted back. Hope he's not late for work. I skipped the stairs, running down two-two. I jumped onto my bike and started it. Pull on my helmet and speeded off.

"Morning Max, where's Patch?" Dylan asked when I pulled into the parking lot. "Iggy is bringing him, he should be here any minute now," I said. "See you later, bye!" I said. "Hey Max," Bianca said as I walked past her desk.  
"Hey B," I said and rushed up the stairs. I turned the key to unlock my office, but it wouldn't budge, I turned the doorknob and it opened, weird, I'm certained I locked it last night. I probably forgot, I walked in and dropped my bag next to my bookcase. Today is the second last day of Fang's training. The reason I told Tubs three days is because I don't work on Sundays. Any way, two hours of training, just aim today. We work until one thirty, lunch. We begin at eleven thirty and aim our way through. It's now quater to eleven. Every day we start on a different time. My phone vibrated.

_'The dog is in the cage, repeat, dog is in the cage!'_ Iggy always text weird stuff.  
_'Thankz {I guess}_' I texted back. I tossed my phone onto my desk.

"Max, you ready?" Fang asked at the door, smiling.  
"Yup, let's go!" I said grabbing my bag. "Exited for your last day of training?"  
"Sure," Fang said. "What we're doing today?"  
"Aim for two hours!" I said smiling. "We'll be throwing knifes and darts at targets, not like before, but you know like a dartboard!"  
"Fun," Fang muttered sarcasticly and I nodded. I unlocked the room and we entered, I unlocked it behind us again.  
"Okay, we're gonna be busy for awhile. We'll be busy with two tipes of aim. Shooting and throwing. Shooting with a gun, you know at moving dartboards and non-moving. Throwing with knifes, darts and other sharp pointy objects, really useful in multiply ways, example one: when the bad guy took your gun and he leaves you tied up and you got lose. There is only a knife and he's really far away, you throw th knife, hitting him causing him to fall and you to gain control again," I said, handing him a handgun and a knife. "You talk too much," Fang said and gave me a peck on the lips.  
"Fang, take the weapons and start aiming," I said ignoring him.

***TwO hOuRs LaTeR***

"That was great, now let's go eat, I'm hungry," I said, putting everything away again.  
"You're always hungry," Fang teased.  
"I miss the days you were more silent," I said and unlocked the door.  
"That's mean," Fang really sounded hurt, he's probably pretending. I locked the door behind us again and we headed back to the main floor. "Elevator or stairs back up?" I asked.  
"Stairs," Fang muttered and we started climbing the stairs.  
"I got sandwiches in the office so we don't have to walk all the way down again after we dump our stuff," I said and opened the door.  
"Peanut butter?" Fang asked as we entered the office again and I nodded. I tossed him one and began eating mine.  
Four loud sirens filled the building. One siren: emergensy meeting, two: move out, three: fire, four: intruder with a big gun! CRAP!  
"Lockdown," I said. "We need to get to Iggy's office. Flock rule 5: In lockdown, go to Iggy's office. We can't take the elevator, the creep would cut off the power. Get your gun, make sure you have extra bullets," I added taking mine out of my holster. Fang did the same and we walked out of my office. Just as we opened the stairs' door, the elevator's bell beeped, the elevator is coming to this floor. "Go, go, go!" I said and we ran up the stairs.

"Max, thank goodness you're safe," Iggy said. "Okay, the whole Flock is now in one room. Max, you're the leader, what should we do?"  
"Iggy, first you're older, why am I the leader?" I asked. "You have the qualities of a brilliant leader, now lead!" Iggy said frustrated.  
"The guy is in the second floor, he's taking the elevator. No one can get in or out of the building, but this guy, I don't know how, but he will, believe me. He knows what he came here for, other wise, he would've taken the stairs," I said. "Everyone got a weapon?" I asked.  
"No, Angel and Nudge don't. Gazzy has a bomb, but I doubt if that counts," Iggy said.  
"Nudge, you're good with knifes, take Iggy's. Gazzy, Angel, I can't give you a real gun, but in Iggy's bag, there's two trank-guns. Thank you Iggy for all of your weapons," I said and started handing them the weapons. "Anyone got a plan of action?" I asked hopeful.  
"How about we just have a partner and spread out?" Gazzy asked.  
"Not the best plan, but it'll do, Iggy and Angel, Gazzy and Nudge, me and Fang," I said. "Iggy don't gimme that look, I can't have someone younger than twenty be with someone without a real weapon!" I snapped at him.  
"Okay, everyone be careful," Iggy said sighing. "Max, you have your cuffs on you?" I nodded and Iggy patted his pocket, he has it too.  
"Okay, if anyone get hurt today or die, I won't start selling your stuff until tomorrow!" Gazzy said trying to lighten up the mood.  
"Thanks Gazzy, I guess. Move out!" I said and everyone went out of the office and went into seperate directions.

**Ari POV**

I'm on the second floor and no Maximum Ride. Maybe I don't have a real gun, trank-gun, but I ain't gonna kill nobody, but they don't know that. She must've fled to the next floor. Boss is gonna be pissed if I don't get this girl. Maybe taking the elevator was a bad idea, the door keep beeping when it's about to open. Why did she have to be a cop? I walked upstairs to the third floor. Come on, this is the FBI and nobody have bothered to shoot me. They're locked into their office, wimps.

**Fang POV**

"Max, you're acting quite calm," I said, we're guarding the elevator, kinda. My idea... "But?" Max asked irritated.  
"You're freaking out inside," I said. Max looked at me.  
"Fang, the Flock is counting on me, I don't have time to panic or freak out," Max said, looking back at the elevator. I dropped the subject and turned my gaze on the elevtor again. "I hate elevators," I heard Max murmer and I nodded in agrement. "Well, well, well, Mr Vemon, long time no see," a fimiliar *cough* hated *cough* voice filled the air.  
"Ari, what brings you here?" I growled. I loath Ari, hate him, wanna rip him apart.  
"Maximum Ride," Ari sneered and Max's head shot up. "What?" Max hissed. I looked at here confused.  
"The big boss wants her, Sarah and Charles aperently promised her to him, but didn't bring their part of the bargain. They turned on us, trying to kill the director so the director killed them. We've been looking for her for years, and now, she's ours," Ari explained. The look on her face was pure shock. "Drop the gun or the whole building get's it, a bomb is inplanted in the first floor and if I don't get what I want, the whole building is going down," Ari added.  
Max and I dropped it and shoved it away, towards Ari. He put away his own and took one of them, breaking the other. He smiled a toothy grin and pointed it at Max. "Move it Ride, come here," he snapped and Max slowly made her way. I took her cuffs from her pocket and cuffed her hands behind her back. Max yanked out of his grip and kicked him in the stomach. I don't know how she did it, but soon her hands were cuffed at the front. Then, Ari shot her, in the stomach and she fell down.  
"Max!" I shouted out. Her light blue shirt was soon a bright red. I heard people coming this way, the Flock...  
"Crap, wrong gun," Ari muttered. He picked her up without trouble, even though she squirmed like hell. "Goodbye Fang," Ari sneered and he just dissapeared. He's gone with Max. "Fang, where's the shooter? Where's Max?" Iggy asked. I know, but he won't believe me. "Fang, where's my sister?" Iggy asked again. "He shot her and he took her," I muttered. "He took her."  
"No," Iggy muttered. "No, no, no!" Iggy said harder. People started coming out of their office, going on with their routine. "I'll find her Iggy, I promise," I said and went back downstairs. "I promise..."

* * *

**Hey hey**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**R&R and enjoy**

**Danny**

**xxxx **

**PS: Sorry about the lack of spaces between paragrafes and people talking, the computoe keeps jumping back to the previous page so I had do to this chapter's fixing over five times!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Max POV**

All I can see is darkness, the colour black everywhere. Pain is flowing threw me, most likely coming from my stomach. The only thing I know about my suroundings is that I'm on a small hard surface. "Maximum, you're gonna feel a slight pinch of pain now that'll give you enough energy to move again," a voice filled my head. Electrisity entered my body and I shouted out in pain. My eyes shot open. I'm in a cage, no, dog crate. My stomach is bandaged up from a bullet wound and my hands are still cuffed.  
"Evening Maximum, we'll get rid of those cuffs soon, we already took out the bullet for you, it's a pleasure. Tomorrow morning we'll begin with your medication and training. You won't be a failure like everyone else, your parents promised us," the man in a white coat said. "I'm Jeb Bathelore," he smiled.  
"Where am I?" I asked weakly. "You're at the School, enjoy your stay. If you don't like our treatment now, don't worry, tomorrow will be worse... Good bye," Jeb said and walked out.  
"You didn't answer my question!" I shouted at him but the bastard ignored me, he left. I was once again alone. I've never felt so betrayed in my life. My parents gave me to the enemy. They made this happen. They're the reason I'm in a small dog crate in a small white room alone. They gave me to Itex.

**Fang POV**

Max has been gone for four hours. No one knows what to do. Looks like she really is the best of the best. Tubs said usually the kidnapper phone the person the next day, telling them what they want by when inchange for whatever they took. I know this won't happen. This is Itex, they want Max and ain't gonna give her back without a fight. And the location of the school moves every now and then. "Fang, do you know how many enemies Max have?" Iggy asked me. We, the Flock, are sitting in his apartment eating cookies and everything else there is. "A lot?" I guessed. That's the only information I got about her enemies.  
"She get death threats in the mail! Yeah Fang, a lot," Iggy said. Wow, the people had guts if they actually throw death threats in her mail.  
"Iggy, we'll find her..." Nudge said softly.  
"You don't know that Nudge," Iggy said. Angel and Gazzy sighed.  
"Iggy, think happy thoughts. Max always says being sad never helps, it only leads to depression or tears," Angel said. "I'll go buy everyone ice-cream," Gazzy said and stood up. "Come on Angel," he muttered and they left.  
"Thanks," Nudge said to them as they closed the door.  
"I should go home," I said and stood up too.  
"Wait, what about your ice-cream?" Nudge asked.  
"Give it to Gazzy," I said and grabbed my jacket. "Bye," I waved and walked downstairs. I got into my car and drove away.

**Max POV**

***NeXt MoRnInG***

"Maximum, wake up, you need to go to medication now," Jeb's voice filled my head. I had a dreamless sleep.  
"Go away," I muttered and turned on my side. He gave me an electric shock and I jumped up, knocking my head on the crate's ceiling.  
"Good, you're awake, walk with us nicely and we won't hurt you," he said. I assume we is the two wolf-like creatures behind him. They both took one of my arms and yanked my to my feet. I struggled against them. "Maximum!" Jeb snapped when I kicked one of them. He slipped a collar-thingy around my neck. "This is a shock-collar, used on disobeying dogs. Listen or get shocked," Jeb sneered in my face. He gave me a preview shock and I yelped in pain. "Let's go," he said and we walked into an operation room? They finally uncuffed me and I rubbed my wrists. Then they picked me up and strapped me to the operating table. "Max, meet Pierre, he's going to be your whitecoat. He's gonna operate you and have the privlage to inject you with all the fluidz," Jeb said and introdunced me to a short young man with light brown hair and glasses.  
"Hey," Pierre said exitedly.  
"Screw you," I said with a smile. Jeb shocked me.  
"Bad behaviour shall be punished," he mocked me. I rolled my eyes. "Pierre, you have the honor to start," Jeb said smiling evily. Pierre nodded.  
"This won't hurt a little," Pierre said. "But maybe a lot." He brought out an injection with a giant needle. He dramaticly brought the needle to my skin and I tried to pull away. I gasped when the needle made contact. That's one thick needle. He injected the bright red fluid. I will not give them the satisfaction of screaming in pain even though I really want to. "Injection one, no reaction. Going on to injection two," Pierre said. He took out a bigger shot and began over again. Pain is only a message, a message that can be deleted. "Still no reaction, injection three," he muttered. He must be crazy, he's talking to himself. Okay Max, if you want to scream in pain, do it in your head. "Reaction, soft whimpering, injection four." I reacted? I showed weakness? Walls up, Maxi. I shouted out in pain. "Bigger reaction, shouting out in pain, showing weakness. Last injection, number five," Pierre said and got out another. I need to calm down. He injected it again. Pain flushed threw me. I felt tears stinging my eyes. "Stop, please, just stop!" I pleaded. "Reaction, pleading. Fluidz will begin to react in twenty four hours," Pierre said. "Maximum, your reaction is better than the others was," he added.  
"What did you do?" I hissed.  
"You've been injected with five different fluidz. Soon you'll be winged, that's what the first two shots were for, the third was to help you heal faster so your bullet wound would be gone by tomorrow. And that last two is just to help you develop new powers," Pierre said. "Now, you have to go back to your cage!"  
"Screw you," I gave him a death glare. Pierre slapped me hard.  
"Get the erasers in here," Pierre shouted and the wolf-like creatures came in again. "Shock her when she disobey," he added giving them the control. "Yes sir," the erasers said together. I'm gonna call them Douche and Bag. Douche unstrapped me and took me roughly by the arm. When we got in the hall Bag took my other arm. "Miss Ride, I'm Mac and that's Chad, we'll be your handlers," Douche growled. "Mac, Chad, release me now. I'm a cop, I can get you locked up for a long time! Release," I hissed. Chad shocked me.  
"You ain't any more. You're lucky, we have manners around Jeb's favourites, other wise we'll be punished," Chad growled. I guess they only growl?  
"Then can I ask a question?" I sighed, dodos. Mac made a go ahead sign. "What did Pierre mean by winged?" What can I say, I'm curious. "You will get wings, duh! They need a winged minion to destroy the world, you fit the piece," Mac said in a no-freaken-duh voice. WTF?

**Fang POV**

Two days. Two days. Max has been gone for two days. Forty eight hours. No phone calls, no idea where she can be, no idea if she's okay or even alive. My phone's answering mashine went on. "Fang, you have to come out of your apartment, Iggy even left by now, he's at work! We got ice-cream. Come on pick up, I know you're listening! Anyway, I got a look at the tape again and on this kidnapper's jacket stood a town's name, Zyl, Wyoming. Tubs say it's nothing, but I think, if you really care about Max like we think you do, you should look into it. Okay, bye," Nudge's voice sounded sad. I rushed to the phone to pick it up, but I was just too late. Zyl, Wyoming. I just hope I'm not too late.

**Iggy POV**

I am currently at work, trying to keep my mind off of Max. The empty apartment with only Patch for company is depressing, I think I might go emo if I just sit in there. I'm drowning myself in my work, like Max did after Danny died. "Iggy, you're coming with us, we're getting ice-cream," Angel said pulling me downstairs.  
"Angel, I..." I protested.  
"No buts, you are going!" Angel said sternly. "Marcel's now!" Nudge drove us over, but it don't feel right without Max.  
"What do ya want Iggy?" Gazzy asked.  
"Uhm... caramel," I muttered. Everyone ordered their ice-cream. Nudge's phone rang, one of her many sms's. She paled and quickly replied.

**Nudge POV**

We were ordered our ice-creams when Fang sms'ed me.

_'Know where Max is, gonna go get 'er. Don't tell any1' _The idiot_._  
_'Fang, you don't know what you R up against! Don't B stupid.' _I think I lost all colour in my face.  
_'Just don't tell any1, I know who did it! Relax!' _F#cking idiot!  
_'OK, B safe,' _I texted and tossed my phone back into my purse.

"You okay?" Iggy asked concerned and I nodded. "Look our ice-cream, let's eat!" I said and started stuffing my face. Gazzy, Iggy and Angel glaced at me worriedly.  
I smiled with a mouth full of ice-cream causing them to laugh, I started laughing too.

**Max POV**

Four days, yah! (Do I really need to tell you when I use sarcasm?) I got wings, it was painful, very painful and aching. My back still hurts and my blue shirt is now not only blood stained, but also a little torned. Mac and Chad is idiots, douche-bags, morons and any other mean insulting words. They keep shocking me for no reason. Well, my wings is solid colour, pure white. I keep rocking back and forth when I sit down, like a scared child. I don't dream in the night, but I'm fully aware about what's going on around me, all I see is darkness and I hate it. I don't get it, they gave me wings, but I'm not aloud to fly. The one hour I'm aloud to go outside, they make me fight other experiments or run on this mashine and shock me when I slow down. And they gave me another t-shirt, guess what colour it is. Black, no. Pink, no (thank goodness). Blue, no. White, DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER! I hate the colour white. "Maximum, hour outside," Mac yanked me up.  
"Do any of you have a paperclip?" I asked. "Even if we did, we won't give ya one," Chad growled.  
"Come on guys, I just want to reform it," I whined and Mac handed me one. "Thanks," I pocketed it.

I'm so tired, but at least back in my crate. No fighting, no needlez and no running. I'm so happy Mac was stupid enough to give me a paperclip. I stretched it out and started picking the collar's lock. It clicked and I carefully took it off, scared that it might shock me. Chad is guarding me tonight and he's got his back turned to me. I clicked the collar around the lock, it's one of those locks that'll break off if it gets a shock. "Hey Nimrod, you changing your diaper soon? Cause you stink!" I shouted at him. He glared and pressed the shock, I 'fainted' from the shock. He laughed and left the room. I quickly got up again and opened the collar again. I clipped it on the bars of the cage and locked it with the paperclip. I opened the door and walked slowly out of the cage. I'm getting out of here, now!  
I opened the door and closed it behind me again. I've been here for two days and I know only three ways. One: operating room, two: bathroom, three: outside! Route three it is! This place is like a maze. I started running and when someone grabbed my shoulder I knocked him out. I turned around to see who it is. Oh no... "Fang?"

**Fang POV**

Wyoming is not that far. Four days the most, with a car. I grab the necessary and hit the road.

***TwO dAyS lAtEr***

Zyl, Wyoming isn't a town at all. There's a gas station, small clothing and groceiry store, a school, police station, a internet and computor cafe, a few houses and a huge white building three miles out of town. I think I'll be going there. It won't be so hard, I'll just get a white lab coat and say I'm supposed to check out the safety of the building alone. I landed outside of the 'town' and walked in. I bought a white lab coat and put it on. At the computor cafe I printed some fake documents and I headed to that giant closed off, white building. Erasers are guarding the place. "And what do you want?" an eraser at the entrance growled.  
"Frank Lemos, I'm here to check the building's safety, it's better if no one knows, I'm supposed to get in, check everything, and get out," I said. The eraser nodded and handed me a pass. I didn't even need the papers. Peanut brains. I first went outside to 'check' the safety (the erasers keep looking dodgy at me). I headed inside. A flash of dirty blond hair made me turn around, Max. She was running past me. "Max!" I said grabbing her shoulder. Her fist made contact with my face and blackness took over my vision. "Fang?" Max voice filled my head.

**Max POV**

I just knocked out Fang. Wait, he's wearing a white coat. Is he one of them? He can't be.  
"Fang, wake up," I said shaking him slightly. He groaned in pain. "Fang, please, they'll come," I said and shaked harder. "Max?" Fang asked opening his eyes. I heard people, if you can call erasers and white coats people, coming this way. "Fang, come on, they're coming," I said pulling him up. Fang shook his head and we started running. "You punched me?" Fang asked suprised. "I think you broke something!"  
"No time for this, I've been put through crap for two days, I'm not in the mood for this now. You scared the shit out of me so I had a reflex, just focus on getting us out of here!" I snapped and leaped into a sprint.  
"Main entrance, wait Max, slow down. They're not following us!" Fang said. "Max gimme a hug," he added.  
"Fang seriously, this is not the time for hugs," I hissed, but he pulled me into one any way. He dissapeared infront of me. "Fang?" I blinked furiously.  
"Shh Max, I can turn invisible and everything I touch, let's go!" Fang pulled me. We had to stop a few times because erasers went crazy looking for us. We're now at the gate. An army of erasers is standing outside of the gate. We turned visible just as we found a hiding place. "Fang, promise me that if you can get out, you will," I said.  
"Of course we will," Fang said and I hugged him tightly. A gun shot filled the air and my wings shot out in pain. Fang stared at me like I was a life snake. My left wing throbbed and my blood stained it red, I was losing a lot of blood. Black splodges covered my vision and I fell forward into Fang's arms. "Max! Max! Max..." Fang shouted. "Go..." I said, drifting into the darkness. "Just go..."

**Fang POV**

A gun shot filled the air and beautiful pure white wings shot out from behind Max. Max has wings? Soon the left wing was blood stained and she fell into my arms. "Max! Max! Max..." I shouted. She looked like she's gonna faint any minute and she grunted in pain.  
"Go... Just go..." Max said before she pasted out. I'm not leaving her. "Nickholas, give us the girl!" Jeb shouted. I picked Max up bridal style and opened my wings, I turned us invisible and did a U&A. "Hold on Max," I muttered softly. I don't know how, but I had fallen for her in a few days.

About twenty miles out of town, I stopped to wrap Max's wound. She winced in pain. "Fang, you're hurting me," Max whined.  
"Sorry," I muttered under my breath. "Max, why didn't you tell me?" I asked while Max pulled in her wings slowly, the left one hanging out slightly. Max sighed softly and sat up. "Didn't have the time," Max said closing her eyes.  
"Okay, we better check into a motel for the night and get you cleaned up, then as soon as we get cleaned up we'll go home," I said helping her up. "You'll probably need this," I said handing her my jacket. "Thanks," Max muttered and pulled it on. "How far away are we from the next town?" Max asked.  
"Thirty minutes," I said. "If you don't mind, we're walking, you know, you can't fly," I added.  
"I couldn't fly even if my wing wasn't injured," Max sighed.  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused. The school taught me to fly, why not her?  
"They never showed me what to do," Max sighed. "And now, it'll be awhile before I can learn."  
"I'll help you, now let's go," I said. We started walking to the next town.

"We'll like a room for the night," I said to the brunette behind the counter. "Room for two, second floor 204, two rooms, be out by eight," she said handing me the key.  
"Thanks," I said and Max and I walked upstairs. On the second floor I unlocked room 204 and we entered.  
"She wasn't kidding about two rooms," Max said and entered. Only two rooms, bathroom and bedroom. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna sleep now!" Max yawned and fell on her stomach onto the bed. "Okay, don't ya wanna clean up first?" I asked. Growling, Max stood up and spred out her wings. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she closed the door. I layed down on the bed waiting for her to finish. Five minutes later Max walked out with wet hair and wings. "How do you dry your wings?" Max asked. I smiled.  
"Usually you shake it, but because of your injured wing, you'll have to rub it dry or sit in the sun," I said.  
"I'll rub it dry," Max said and I entered the bathroom. Twelve minutes later when I was finished with my shower, Max was still struggling to rub her wings dry. I laughed at her face expression. Her tongue is sticking out at the corner of her mouth while she's trying to rub her left wing dry without hurting herself. "Let we help you," I said taking the towl from her hands. I sat down behind her and started rubbing her wing carefully. "Should I rewrap it?" I asked.  
"Thanks," Max said. I took off the piece of cloth. "It stopped bleeding," I muttered. "Just say when it hurts," I added. I rubbed her wing dry first and then applied the cloth again. She winced once or twice. "Sorry," I muttered as I rubbed between her wings. Her wings twitched and I smirked. "What?" Max asked looking at my smirk. "Your wings twitched, I've never seen it happen before," I said laughing. "I can't help it!" Max whined. "I bet you'll do the same," Max sighed laying down on her stomach with her head on my shoulder and spred her wings out to their full lenght. I don't think she knows it. Soon she was sound asleep. The feathers on her wings made me sneezed. Max shifted but stayed asleep. Soon I was asleep too.

"No, go away, leave me alone," Max muttered frustrated, waking me up. "You're hurting me, stop!" Max was still talking in a hushed voice. I sat up. Max is lying on her injured wing. "Max, wake up," I muttered sleepily shaking her slightly. "Go away," Max shoved me away from her. Is she even awake? She started squirming when I tied to get her on her back. "Max, I'm trying to help you," I said and I tried to pull her up dodging her arms and fists trying to hit me. I picked her up from the waist and she jumped awake, causing us to fall backwards onto my back with Max on top of me. "What the hell are you doing?" Max asked confused and tired.  
"You were having a nightmare and hurting your wing even worse by lying on your back," I muttered.  
"Oh okay, what's the time?" Max asked still on top of me.  
"Seven twenty," I muttered, We're really crushing my wings. Max got off and stretched.  
"We have to be out by eight," Max said. "I'm taking a quick shower," she said and went onto the bathroom, closing the door. I just waited for her to finish so we can get out of this shit-hole.

We walked towards the counter and handed the key to the brunette. Sy faked smiled and we left. "So, how are we getting there?" Max asked. "I think we should just start walking or driving and as soon as you can, we're flying," I said.  
"Fang, I can't fly," Max said irritated.  
"I'm gonna teach you," I said. Max only shook her head and sighed. "I'm serious," I added when she rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, sure, whatever," she muttered and took the lead. "Max, hate to break it to ya, but you're walking in the wrong direction," I said.  
"No, I'm hungry, look how I see it. Diner+hungry+Max=happy Max," Max said in her are-you-stupid-voice. I only nodded. "Great math, you're a genius! Oh and you might be hungrier than usual. We need to eat about 3000 calories a day," I said and Max groaned. "Never thought you'll be one of those people who counts calories," I teased. "I don't," Max growled. "I'll rather kill myself."  
We walked into the diner and sat down. A red headed waitress came over to us. She almost sat down on me.  
"Hey handsome, my name is Bridget, I'll be here to serve you anything, anything you want. So... What'll be?" Bridget said in a husky voice.  
"I want three breakfast specials and water," I said. I nodded towards Max, but before Max could order, Bridget stood up and said:  
"Coming right up!" She left. That was mean.  
"Uhm... I don't think she likes me," Max said. "I'll just eat your bacon, and everything," Max added.  
"Sure, just take my cellphone, phone everyone you know and chuck it into a river," I said sarcasticly. She placed her open hand in front of me and nodded. "I was sarcastic," I said with disbelief, but handed her it anyway. She pressed a few buttons and then dailed a number.

**Max POV**

I pressed the necessary buttons to put the phone on private and dialed my apartment's number. Fang glared at me.

_"Hey, we're (Max and Iggy) is not here right now. Leave a message and we'll call you back. Bye..."_ Our voice mashine answered.  
I hanged up and dialed his cell.

_"I'm busy right now, please call again later."_

Why can't he answer he's freaken phone? I dialed the office and handed Fang the phone.  
"Ask for Iggy," I said when he pressed it to his ear.  
"Morning, is Iggy Ride there?" Fang asked. "I'll hang on," he added and handed me the phone again.

"Hello?" Iggy asked over the phone.  
"Chose a number," I said.  
"Why? If you don't mind, I have work," Iggy groaned. "Just chose a number," I almost shouted. "But don't tell me."  
"Got it. Who are you?" Iggy asked irritated.  
"You'll figure out. So multiply by two, minus five, minus two, minus the number you began with. I'm at zero, you?" I asked.  
"Yup, now would you tell me who you are?" Iggy hissed.  
"Wow, you're mean to your twin," I said yawning.  
"Max, is that you? Where are you? When are you coming back? Are you alone?" Iggy asked less irritated.  
"Yes, Wyoming, be back in two days, no," I said trying to keep up. "Wow Igs, you just pulled a Nudge," I added. Fang looked suprised.  
"Just answer this last one, with who are you and are you okay?" Iggy asked worriedly.  
"Sure, I'm fine," I said. The food came. "Okay, I gotta go, bye!" I hanged up. I stole Fang's bacon while he took his phone. "At least leave some for me," Fang said grabbing a plate away a little too late. I ate all the bacon. "You stole my bacon..." Fang stated.  
"Do you have it on tape?" I asked and Fang shook his head. "Then it's not stolen..."  
"Exibit A: empty bacon plate. B: you're the only other person. C: witness. D: you have bacon fingers." Fang said lifting up my hands. I rolled my eyes and gave in. "So, where to now?" I asked. Just before Fang could answer, a window broke and three men burst through it...

* * *

**Hey hey**

**I know it's been a while, but today (19 January) I have experience my first day of high school!**

**I have an awesome Milady and main teacher, she teaches biology but apperently grade 8 is not old enough for it.**

**Well, R&R and I'll give you awesome stickers!**

**Danny Charm**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey my peeps**

**Sorry it took so long, I've been writing a little on this for awhile. A late Valentines special!**

**R&R Enjoy**

**Danny**

* * *

Chapter 5

"This is a robbery, on the floor now!" one of the men shouted. Almost everyone screamed and fell to the ground. Fang just slowly layed on the floor.  
"We can't attract any attension," he whispered to me, who was still sitting up. "Lady, on the floor now!" another robber shouted. I followed Fang's movement. I had the urge to jump up and just attack these douche bags. Fight the urge... FIGHT IT! A little girl started crying and he aimed the gun at her. "SHUT UP! SHUT THE F#K UP!" he shouted, he only made her cry harder. I slowly crawled my way towards them without being noticed. One robber is shoving the money into a bag, one is guarding the door and the other bastard is abusing a little kid. I kicked out my leg tripping him, got the gun out of his reach and aimed for his head, my finger on the trigger. His eyes widen and he looked like he just soiled his paints. "What the hell are you doing?" a man shouted.  
"First mistake, you brought only one gun," I said in my scary-you-better-fall-to-the-ground-and-beg voice.  
"Listen, drop the gun or..." he began but I cutted him off.  
"Second, hurting a kid," I said rejusting my aim to the guy's leg.  
"... we'll really hurt..." I stopped him again.  
"Three, pissing of a FBI agent," I said shooting the guy in the leg making his scream in pain. "Let them go," I hissed glaring at them. I aimed the gun at the man guarding the door, he slowly opened it and everyone ran out, everyone but Fang. "You," I aimed at the guy with the money. "Drop it!" He dropped it before walking towards the guy next to the door. The douche with the injured leg whimpered and crawled towards them. The police rushed in and took them. Just before they could ask me and Fang something we rushed out of town.

"That was so fun, did you see the look on their faces?" I asked laughing. We were on a motorcycle which, of course, I'm driving.  
"Max, you were stupid, someone could've seen us! You're very childish," Fang scolded.  
"At least we got out of there Fang, if it wasn't for me, we would still be there and someone other than that douche could've got hurt, like that kid!" I shouted not taking my eyes off of the road and picking up speed out of anger.  
"Max slow down!" Fang said softer. I ignored him only going faster. "Max!" Fang raised his face to a level I've never him heard use before, excluding one time on a criminal. It actually scared me. I slowed down a little, unsure what would happen next. Before I knew it, a giant truck came from infront of us, the driver half-asleep. Me being in my own little world didn't relize it before it was too late. Fang didn't see it either... I froze.

You know, on movies your life quickly flashed infront of you and you think you'll die. Well, that is crap, I just sat there thinking how the hell am I gonna get out of this one when I made contact with the ground, hard even though Fang's arms and something soft, and unfimiliar, was wrapped around me. Fang's one arm is around my waist and the other one is cluthing my head tightly. I turned my head a little, only to be attacked by pain. After a few minutes when Fang still didn't remove his grip, I moved again.  
"Fang, you're kinda killing me here," I said struggling. No reply. I managed to turn my head slightly. His wings was wrapped around us protectively and they must've took most of the fall. I looked up at Fang's face, he was knocked out cold. I got his arm off of my head and moved his wings carefully, strange, no injury on his wings... He did however had a cut on his forehead, which was bleeding badly.

"Fang, wake up," I said shaking him slightly. I heard strange voices.  
"Find them Ari," Jeb's voice was awefully close. Fear shot through me.  
"Fang, wake up, please, wake up!" I said shaking him harder this time. He groaned, but didn't move. "Fang, please!" I pleaded. "Wake up!" I was begging. When he still didn't wake up, I started dragging him away. He weigh like nine tons! Slowly but surely the voices got softer. Even when I couldn't hear them any more, I kept going, just incase they're close. "Max, what are you doing?" Fang asked suddenly, making me drop him. I let out a sigh of relief. "I heard Jeb's voice, he was close and you wouldn't wake up," I explained sitting down next to him. "Your head," I said touching my forehead, showing him where the wound are. He slightly touched it and winced. "You need to get it cleaned," I said standing up again. "Come on, I'm sure there's water around here some where," I said when he didn't move. He slowly stood up and followed me. After we found a lake, believe me it's huge, we just sat next to it looking over the water.  
"Why did you do it?" Fang asked me out of the blue.  
"What?" I asked confused. "In the diner, why didn't you just wait?" he asked again.  
"I guess that I snapped when I saw the kid, I got a soft spot for them," I said smiling slightly.

"Then you'll love them, they're only seven," Jeb said behind us suddenly. Erasers surounded us. "Maximum, Fang, come with me and no one get hurt."  
"What, no guns Jeb?" Fang sneered. "No, after what happened in the diner, we couldn't take the risk, but we got tazers," Jeb laughed. Fang spread his wings, but the erasers got between us. "Both of you can't escape, Fang can fly, but he can't reach Max. Max can't even fly or run, Fang won't leave without her... It's your choice Fang," Jeb said laughing.  
Fang spread his wings and flapped. He lifted from the ground. He won't leave me, right? Jeb and all of the erasers laughed so hard they almost forgot about me. I slowly sneaked towards the only opening between the erasers. He left me all alone with creatures trying to hurt me, and he know I can't take all of them. As soon as I got through, Ari tazered me. I fell to the ground and they laughed even more.

_Fang POV_

I took off and flew just out of eyesight before turning myself invisible and turning around speeding back. Max was tazered and on the ground clutching her head. They laughed so hard I think they might burst a vein. Ari tazered her again. I can see she's having a hard time not killing him. "Ari, take them back to the truck before you come for her, I want to speak alone with her for a moment," Jeb said before Ari and the erasers left. After a minute, all of them was gone, it was just Max, Jeb and me. Jeb walked up next to her. "Max, I hope you know after your little escape trick from earlier, you'll never see daylight ever again," he hissed and left her there, I guess I have a minute before they come back for her. I quietly walked up to her. I turned myself visible. "Max, you alright?" I asked pulling her upright. She looked half asleep.  
"I hate tazers..." she muttered. I gently picked her up bridal-style before turning us invisible. I heard Ari and Jeb making their way back. I did a U&A and silently left the ground "Ari you idiot, you let her get away!" Jeb shouted and slapped him. Ari just growled and they left. When we were out of eye sight, I turned us visible again. I looked down at Max, who looked like she was half-dead with her eyes half open. Like she's trying to stay awake, but she can't. "Relax Max, you can sleep..." I said smiling. She finally closed her eyes and relaxed. I flapped my wings extra hard so we could get out of here faster, soon we were soaring on a wind current, heading back home.

_Max POV_

"I hate tazers..." I muttered. Fang picked me up and then I couldn't see him anymore. After awhile I could make Fang's face out again, fighting to stay awake, I looked into his eyes. "Relax Max, you can sleep..." Fang said and gave a smile. I closed my eyes drifting to sleep...

I woke up in a soft bed the next morning, not knowing where I am. I got off the bed, tripping slightly. I started looking for Fang. I found him on the couch, still asleep. I lazily spread my wings out slightly and walked to the tap to wash my hands. I opened it and splashed my hands wet. I played around with the water a bit. I placed my hand in the little stream water and kept it there, just letting the water flow on my hand. I closed my eyes. Up til my elbow was suddenly wet and I opened my eyes. Covering my arm, from my ingertips to my elbow, was a thin layer of water, flowing in its own stream. I shook my hand, trying to get it off, nothing happened. I closed the tap and shook it harder. Not even a drop fell. This is just too weird...

_Fang POV_

The sound of water flowing out of a tap woke me up. I slowly sat up right and looked at the sink. Max was standing there, shaking her arm like crazy. The look on her face was priceless. I quietly sneaked up behind her and picked her up by the waist. She gasped and clutched onto my arms. One of her hands felt like jelly.  
"Max, what's on your hand?" I asked carefully.  
"The water won't come off," Max whined. "What?" I asked laughing. She showed me her arm shook it again. I put her down again and took her arm in my hands. It looked pretty awesome actually. I tried rubbing the water off, but it won't leave her skin, it moved, but... "Try putting it under the tap again," I said.  
"And let me turn into a water fountain, no thank you," Max said shaking her head. I took her wrist in a tight grip and placed it under the tap and opened it. Some of it splashed off, but most of it just moved to her hand and formed ever changing shapes around her hand. "Fang!" she scolded. "Max!" I sighed. "Just go clean up, we're supposed to be out in two hours." Max sighed and walked to the bathroom. I sat down on the couch, waiting for Max to finish.

Max came out of the shower five minutes later with her hair wet and her wings slightly out behind her. "Would you mind checking my wing, you know with the shot?" Max asked.  
"Sure," I said and motioned for Max to sit infront of me. She sat down and unfurled her injured wing to his full lenght. I carefully took off the bandage. "Looks like you don't need the bandage any more, just don't stab it with something," I said stroking her wing once. The whole wing shivered. "Don't do that," Max said. I chuckled and stroked her wing again, all the way to the tip. "Fang, no!" Max shrieked with wings twitching badly. I started laughing hard. She got up and glared at me. I think I should start running. I jumped up and headed to the door just a little too late. Max jumped on my back and I fell forward, hard. My wings actually shot out trying to stop gravity just a little, but sadly it was to her advantage. She started rubbing my wings, make it twitch, I'm sure it's even worse than her wings did. "Max, no, stop, please," I begged. Max hesitated for a moment, stopping. I quickly flipped us over and I was on top of her. She was laughing. She looked so care free and happy. I leaned down and kissed her. My tongue begged for an entrance and when she gasped I took it. After of being tense for a few minutes, she relaxed and kissed back. When we both pulled away for air, I heard Max mutter something barely audible.  
"Wow," she said softly.  
"Yeah, wow," I said in the same voice level.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? It's okay? Review and put me out of my misery!**

**Happy V-Day**

**Even though it's a day that makes single people feel bad about themselves...**

**Danny**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Max slowly stood up from the ground and I followed her motion. I hugged her from the behind and she tensed up a little. "You won't ever lose me, Max, remember that," I said before going to the bathroom.

_Max POV_

I won't lose you, I'll be the end of you. I stared out of the window looking over the small little town. The streets are so quiet. Unlike home, always busy and loud, only dodgy streets that was still. I don't know how long I've been just standing, staring. "Max, we need to leave..." Fang said right behind me suddenly.  
"Okay," I said and started following him outside. Fang and I walked into the nearest shop for some food. We grabbed a few pies and bottles of water.  
"Do you think we'll be able to..." I began as soon as we left the store.  
"Be able to?" Fang asked me to go on.  
"Never mind, it's not important," I said and took a sip of water.  
"Max, everything you say is clearly important," Fang sighed patiently. I bit my bottom lip nervously.  
"Be able to fly today?" I asked unsure. Fang chuckled.  
"If you're up to it," Fang gave a grin. "Eat up," he said handing me a pie. We quickly ate before Fang led me to a cliff outside town. When Fang was certain nobody else were around he unfurled his wings.

"It's actually really easy, pull your wings out," Fang ordered. I slowly unfurled my wings too and Fang walked behind me. "You gotta get your wings angle right, straight, the way you're standing looks a little odd." He placed his hands on my wings and moved them into a different position. My wings shivered again. Ugh, I hate that, it feels weird. "Okay Max, just start running and flapping your wings. I'll demostrate," Fang said and started flapping his wings and running. He jumped off the cliff, he soared around before motioning for me to do the same. I did what he did, feeling unsure and a little scared. When I jumped my wings felt like they're being ripped from my back, but I stayed in the air. "Nice Max," Fang shouted. "This is easier than I thought," I spoke too soon. Before I know it, I was plummeting down towards the ground. My wings was tucked in for some unknown reason and I can't get them out. I tried to get them out, but it didn't help.  
"MAX! Out... ings..." Fang's words was blown away. I'm guessing: MAX! TAKE OUT YOUR WINGS! I manage to get them out, but not far enough.

_Fang POV_

I must say, I was really suprised when Max asked if we can try to fly today. "It's actually really easy, pull your wings out," I said when I was sure nobody was around at the cliff. I almost chuckled at the way Max's wings are angled. "You gotta get your wings angle right, straight, the way you're standing looks a little odd," I said walking up behind her and moving her wings into the right angle. It shivered under my hands, making me smirk. "Okay Max, just start running and flapping your wings. I'll demostrate," I said and did as I said. I motioned for Max to do the same and watch her do it clumsily. She buckled a few times, but stayed in the air. "Nice Max," I called smiling.  
"This is easier than I thought," Max said. Suddenly, she just started falling to the ground. Her wings in. She struggled to get them out.  
"MAX! Pull out your wings!" I shouted shooting down to her. Her wings came out like a quarter. I grabbed her from behind, unfurling my wings again. I shot back, going up. Max clunged onto my arms, her wings being squished between us and her eyes closed tightly. "Max, you okay?" I asked when I when I was flying steadily again. She nodded her head slowly, not moving an inch, like she's scared she's gonna fall again. I turned her around in my arms and I placed her arms around my neck so she won't slip out of my arms. "Max, I'm gonna land now, okay?" I asked. She nodded once again. I slowly landed, her head buried in my neck. "Max, you can let go now," I said releasing my grip around her waist. When she didn't move, I took her face in my hands, her eyes still closed tightly with her arms around my neck. "Max, it's okay, you won't fall if you're on the ground," I chuckled. She still didn't seem to believe me and didn't move. Her lips looked so soft, it's tempting. I leaned in and gently brushed my lips on hers, not sure of her reaction. Suddenly, her lips crashed onto mine, hard, that was unexpected.

_Max POV_

Fang's hands cupped my face. "Max, it's okay, you won't fall if you're on the ground," he chuckled. His lips brushed against mine softly. I couldn't help myself, I crashed my lips onto his. I could tell he was suprised, cause it took him a while before he reacted. Our kisses were hungry and passionate, after a few minutes they came less passionate and hungry and they just gentle and caring. When we finally needed to breathe, he just rested his forehead one mine. After a few seconds Fang started giving me small, affectionate kisses my neck and I moaned aloud before I could stop myself when Fang started massaging me between the wings. We ended up on the ground in each other's arms, Fang's one hand is tangled in my hair and the other is rubbing between my wings. I was half-asleep in his arms with my head buried in his shoulder and my arms hugging him. After a few minutes Fang picked me up and spread his wings.  
"Fang, what are you doing?" I asked sleepy.  
"Shush Max, just go to sleep okay," Fang said kissing my forehead. He actually did a U&A and I almost, keyword: almost, yelped out in shock, holding onto Fang as tightly as I can. I shivered from the sudden adrinalin rush.  
"Fang," I whimpered softly. Since my free-falling accident, it's not my favourite thing...  
"Don't worry Max, we're only going to the next town, when we reach Marana we're only six hours away from home, this way is just quicker," Fang said. "Go to sleep."  
I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

_Fang POV_

I look down at the sleeping Max, she looks so peaceful. In Marana, we're having a pit stop, refuling, then another four hours of flight. One can only fly so long carrying someone else too. The wind picked up and Max shifted in my arms. I guess Max finally decided to give us a chance. I smiled at her sleeping figure, she looks so peaceful. I flapped my wings faster so I'll pick up speed.

"Max, wake up," I said shaking her slightly. "We're just outside Marana." Her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Kay," Max said pulling herself up, yawning.  
"You hungry?" I asked, I'm starving, but that's only cause I'm the one who flew carrying someone. Max nodded timidly.  
"Just a little," Max and I started walking into town. "We're another six hours away. Then after lunch, we're gonna do four, tomorrow, we're doing the last two," I said and Max smiled sheepish.  
"Do you mind if I call Iggy again?" Max asked. I handed her my phone and she pressed a few keys, turning the number to private, and then dialed his number.  
We walked into a fast food restraunt and I ordered food, enough for the both of us. Max sat on a bench outside talking into the phone. I payed and walked outside sitting down next to her.

_Max POV_

"I'm busy right now, call back later," Iggy's cell's voicemall went off. Why don't he ever answer? I dialed the house number. "Iggy speaking, hit me," Iggy said tiredly over the phone.  
"Hey Iggy, how are my favourite people and dog in the whole world?" I asked. "Hey Maxi, all's fine. Everybody misses you," Iggy sighed.  
"Iggy, just tell them I'll be back soon and I miss them too," I said. "Oh and you should really change your voicemail or answer your phone!" I added laughing softly. Iggy laughed and moved around a little. "I'm putting you on speaker, everyone wants to say hello," Iggy said, followed by a series of "Hi!".  
"Ello my Flock, what's up?" I asked.  
"Maxi, you're still alive! We miss you a lot!" Gazzy shouted exitedly.  
"Wy would I be dead? I'm strong, awesome and sarcastic. Who would want me dead?" I asked smiling.  
"Don't mind Gazzy, he's joking and being an idiot!" Angel said and smacked Gazzy. I know this cause Gsz shouted hard: "Oww, Angel!"  
"ZOMG! He found you didn't he! Then he's not as stupid as I thought!" Nudge said. "Who found her?" Iggy asked suddenly.  
"Fang, duh? What did you think he's been doing? Sitting in the emo-corner sulking?" Nudge snapped at him. So they went on snapping at eachother and Angel and Gaz joined the fight. Hello, did they forgot about me?  
"Ello, I'm still here," I said. I guess they didn't hear me. Fang appeared with the food. They went on, the last thing they said was: "FINE!" like five times, then it was quiet. "Hello, you guys still there?" I asked. No answer. Soft footprints walked up to the phone, where Igs dropped it and Patch started barking. "Hey hun, do you miss me, huh?" I asked the dog. I think he just burst an eardrum. "Fang, someone wants to talk to you," I said handing him the phone. I gave me an are-you-freaking-kidding-me look. "Say hi Fang!" I said shoving the phone into his hands. He gave me a light glare, but took it any way.  
"Hello?" Fang said softly. I could actually hear Patch bark. He hanged up and gaped at me. I smirked at him and ate a few chips. He fixed a slight glare before putting his phone away. "So what do they say?" he asked before digging into his burger.  
"They said hey, then they started snapping at each other, forgetting they're on speaker. Then left the room," I said eating more chips. Fang handed me my burger.  
"Eat up, you'll need the energy," Fang said. I rolled my eyes but started eating too. "Thanks," I mumbled through bites of hambuger. When I was finished, Fang had some sauce on the corner of his mouth. I smiled. "Fang, you have a little..." I chuckled. "Hold on," I added taking a napkin and wiping the sauce away. "You looked very funny," I said laughing, I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to stop laughing. That's how funny Fang looked, sorry, you just never see him like that. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Sighing, I slowly relaxed. I felt Fang's warm breath on my face. He started kissing me, he moved down my jaw-bone and placed a long passionate kiss on my lips. He pulled away after a minute and he stood up and pulled me up with him. "You want to try flying again?" he asked putting his hand around my waist protectively. I shrugged. "You won't fall this time, I promise," Fang kissed the top of my head. "It's a promise, Max. I never break a promise. I'll make sure you don't fall!" Fang added when I didn't looked convinced. He rubbed my shoulder with one of his hands. "We're just gonna make a small pit stop, before trying again," he muttered soflty.  
"Where do we go to now?" I asked. "On my way to Wyoming, I got a plan ready, but we're a day ahead of my planning," Fang said. "People would think that Itex would put up more of a fight," he added softly. Fang and I walked out of town and about a few minutes out of town, we were in a little forest-like area and he walked quickly toward a small river. "Wow, look how big it is," I said sarcasticly. Fang nodded absentmindly. "You're not even listening, are ya?" I asked. Fang just walked into the water. "I can say anything and you won't even notice," I sat down on the shore. He started looking for something in the shallow end of the river. "I like long walked espessially when they're taken by people I don't like," I said grinning. Fang stopped a moment to look at me weirdly, but went on looking for something. "What are you looking for any way?" I asked boredly. "Something," Fang muttered, he went in deeper, and was now in up til his waist. "Can I help?" I asked. "Please," I did my best bambi-eyes. "Look for something blue," Fang said. I did a victory leap into the water, making a big splash. "Something blue," I muttered. That won't be too hard...

**{1 HOUR LATER}**

"This is useless!" I complained falling onto my back in the water. "What is it any way?" I floated closer to him.  
"I left something here the last time I flew past," Fang sighed. "For a small river, it gets pretty deep," I said. I stood up again and quickly made my way to the other side of the river, looking for something blue. I slowly made my way up the river again when a small dot of blue caught my eye. "Fang, is the thing squared?" I asked impatiently.  
"Yup," Fang's head dissapeared under water, maybe looking for it under water? I picked up the little squared box from under a little black rock. I opened it and inside was a little flashdrive. WTF? We've spend over an hour looking for a flashdrive? I pocketed the flash and closed the box again. "Found it," I called exitedly. Fang popped out of the water, to tell the truth, it looked weird. I chucked it to him and he caught it with no problem. His face turned panicy when he saw the flash was missing. "Something wrong?" I asked smiling. He looked at me suspiciously. "Max, where is it?" Fang asked, coming closer to me. I backed up.  
"What?" I asked, I backed up quicker. Fang jumped onto me, making us both go under water. When we surfaced, Fang's arms were around me, stopping me from running away. "Fang, let go!" I laughed. "I don't know where's the flash!" I lied, laughing very hard.  
"I never told you about the flash," Fang stated, pulling us both under water, when we surfaced he was facing me. "Where is it?" he asked in my ear. "You wasted an hour of precious time looking for a stupid flash! Why should I tell you?" I asked. Fang sighed. "Max, where is the freaken flash?" Fang asked patiently. "Not telling," I said crossing my arms, stubbornly. I smiled evily. "You sure?" Fang asked, and if it's possible, he moved even closer. I nodded, hesitating. "I'm just gonna have to force it out of you," Fang said in a hoarse voice. He pulled us both under water, yup, even if the river is small, it's frikken deep. We were in the deep end, and my oxygen supply was almost empty, yes, I forgot to take a deep breath when he pulled my under. I tried pulling myself from his grip, but hell, he's like glue. Fang 'hugged' me tightly, squishing the air out of me. "FANG!" I shouted under water. (AN: Yes, it is possible) His mouth crashed onto mine, hard. What's wrong with the guy? He's practictely drowning me, squishing the air out of me, and then he kiss me. When a metalicy taste enter my mouth, I realised he bit me. I pushed him away, hard, but barely made progress. When we surfaced, he grabbed me again. "You bit me!" I accused him, touching my lip, it freaken-hell BLEEDING. He smirked, holding out one hand.  
"The flashdrive, my dear Maximum," Fang said. I took it out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Thank you," Fang said, getting out of the river and pocketed the flash. "This flashdrive has the power to blow up Itex. We just plug it in and after typing the right buttons, boom," Fang said.  
"Awesome," I muttered, getting out of the water too. "You're not still mad at me?" Fang asked. I gave him an are-you-kidding-me look.  
"You almost drowned me and then you bit me, for what? All for a f#cking flashdrive with some fancy codes on," I snapped.  
"For some fancy codes that can destroy the company you've been trying to take down for years," Fang said calmly. "You bit me," I said with disbelief. "Who does that?" I asked. Seriously, who does that? Fang slowly made his way to me. "I'm sorry Max," Fang said, sitting down next to me, putting his arm over my shoulder. I shook it off. He cupped my face with one hand and placed the other hand behind my neck. He kissed me softly on the mouth. I winced slightly. "Ouch," I muttered softly pulling away. Fang smiled apologetic, but brushed his lips against mine softly again. "Ouch," I murmured against his lips. "Okay, let's go," Fang said when we pulled away. He took my hand and lead me to a place where we can do a U&A.

"Okay Max, you ready?" Fang asked behind me. I nodded unfurling my wings slowly. Fang angled them, for some unknown reason, I struggle to get them at the right angle. "Don't close them this time," Fang said. He chuckled and did a fault-less U&A. I followed him, but mine came out a little shaky. I almost laughed. This is awesome. I almost fell twice, but Fang held my hand, it's actually really hard to do it, but he managed some how. "See Max, it's fun!" Fang called going up higher, pulling me up too. I flapped my wings harder to keep up. When Fang suddenly stopped, I almost bumbed into him, I accidentely stopped flapping out of suprise. Fang chuckled grabbing me around the waist. I looked up at Fang smiling worriedly. He smiled back, leaning down, it's the smallest of all kisses, careful not to hurt me again. Fang brushes his soft lips against mine over and over again, and when he pulled away, we were so high up in the air, the trees below us looked like ants. "Let's go," Fang said before letting me fly again. There's no better way of travel...

* * *

**Hey! Sorry it took so LONG! Exams started, me and conti siegel studies together and she barely ever goes on the internet any more! So please accept my apologies for her. Please R&R!**

**I want atleast FOUR new reviews or NO chapter!**

**Thanks**

**Danny**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys **

**Real sorry about the long wait, my precious crashed... :'( Real sad story, but my awesome Dad fixed it!**

**R&R PLEASE**

**Danny**

**PS- my new story: wrote it on my sister's real crappy computer...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"I am so tired," I complained when we landed at a little cave-like place with water flowing out of the cave, falling over the drop off, making a beautiful waterfall.. It's freaken awesome! Fang smiled slightly before sitting down on a rock, studying the area around us.  
"You should get some rest, tomorrow's gonna be a long day, friends and family fussing over you, calling you every five minutes," Fang said. I sat down next to him resting my head on his shoulder. "Enjoy it while you can," Fang said, putting his arm around me, like a hug.  
"You've been through it before?" I asked, closing my eyes.  
"Once," Fang said. "Get some rest, okay?" I nodded slowly before closing my eyes. When I was half-concious, I felt myself being lifted and carried some where. I started moving around in his arms. "Max, relax, just go to sleep, okay? I'm just going into the cave, it's gonna be cold tonight," he explained.

_Fang POV_

I picked Max up to take her inside when the wind started blowing. She started rolling around in my arms. "Max, relax, just go to sleep, okay? I'm just going into the cave, it's gonna be cold tonight," I said softly. I could actually feel her relaxing in my arms. Deep into the cave, where it was a lot warmer, I layed her down carefully. She curled up, her wings folding over her like a blanket. I layed down next to her, putting my arms around her and folding my wings around her too for extra warmth.  
"Fang?" she sounded tired.  
"Yes Max?" I asked, stroking her hair affectionately.  
"Thank you," she said, snuggling up to me. I smiled before going to sleep myself.

Max started squirming around like crazy at about two AM. Whimpering and crying, causing a lot of ruckus. I pulled in my wings so she'll move around easier. "Max, calm down, it's okay," I said tiredly, shaking her slightly. She curled up into a small ball before rocking herself back and forth, still whimpering. "Max," I started uncurling her. Damn, she's clutching tightly. This is the third time she's having nightmares, something must bother her. "Max, wake up! You are okay, please, just wake up!" I shook her a little harder. Max slowly stopped whimpering and crying and just layed all curled up. Like the last few minutes never happened. Okay, I have one of two choices, I can wake her up and ask her about it, or, I'll do it when I'm fully rested. Of course, choice number two. I layed down back on the ground. I looked at Max, she's unconciously rocking back and forth about a metre away. I sighed and made my way over to her, taking her in my arms, holding her tight until she stopped, she was sleeping once again, peacefully. I rested my head on hers and closed my eyes. Finally getting some rest again.

_Max POV_

When I woke up, we were in a sitting position and in a different place we were before. Fang was holding me tightly with his head resting on mine, and I was curled up into a small ball. What happened last night? I remember falling asleep, then in the middle of the night having a headache that hurted like hell and then waking up just now. I angled my head so I can see Fang's face without waking him up. He looks exhausted. It won't be right to wake him up right now. I carefully wiggled myself out of his arms. I slowly let him fall backwards, careful not to bumb his head, and quietly sneaked out of the cave. I sat on the edge of the drop off and looked down at the huge lake below. We're quite high up. I studied the area like Fang did the previous night. It looks like a quite safe spot surrounded by trees. I went to the water and placed my hand inside the cold water. I took out my hand when it began to stung from the cold. When I pulled out my hand out, a thin layer of water surrounded it. Not again! I shook my hand, but after awhile I just left it there. No use in struggling. I just looked around again, admiring the view.

_Fang POV_

When I woke up, I was laying down and Max was gone. I looked around wildly. Where is she? I jumped up and scurried around. When I was certain she wasn't inside the cave I went outside. And there she was, sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking down. I quietly made my way to her, and when she still didn't notice me, I picked her up by the waist and kissed her in the neck. "Fang!" Max called out suprised. "You scared me, Max," I said kissing her neck again. "What happened to you this morning, did you have a nightmare or something?" I asked concerned.  
"No, not that I know off," Max looked confused. "But I did get a headache," she added. I turned her around taking her hands. One of them feeling jellyish. I lifted the hand smiling. "Again?" I asked. She nodded sighing. "We better get it off before we fly again," I said. Max nodded once again. I picked her up bridal style, making Max gasp. "Fang, what're you doing?" Max shrieked. I smirked and jumped off the cliff. Max shouted out of shock. When we hitted the water, she clutched onto me. After a few seconds under water, I kissed her and her grip loosen. When we surfaced, I quickly pulled her to the shore. She was covered in a thin layer of water from head to toe. And when she speaks, it sounds bubbly. The problem is that she kinda can't breathe... Her face was panicy, I pulled her back into the water. After a few seconds she came back up, gasping for air. "Fang, that was so not cool," Max glared. "It worked, didn't it?" I asked. Max looked away a little angry. "So tell me about your headaches," I said sitting down under a big tree, watching her. "It's nothing special, comes and go," she said sitting down next to me. "How did I react?" she asked. I sighed, before looking her in the eyes.  
"Max, you were crying and whimpering, rocking yourself back and forth," I said putting my arms around her and rubbing her between the wings. "I was really worried, Max, this isn't the first time," I said. "I'm sorry," Max muttered, she sounded guilty and a little confused. "We should get going," she changed the subject. I nodded and stood up, pulling her up with me. "Two hours, huh?" Max nudged me with her elbow. "Correct, releaved?" I asked. Max nodded before unfurling her wings. I copied her motion and took a running start and leaped into the air, Max close behind.

_Iggy POV (I just had to)_

Max said she'll be arriving soon, in Max language, that means in a day or two. Okay, I might have forgot Max was on the phone when everyone was here, but that was not my fault. I just finished cleaning the house, her room too. I bought all her favourite food, made four batches of cookies, fresh milk, convinsed Tubs to let her relax for a week before going back to work, I even bathed Patch, and that was NOT easy, the little punk bit me, five times. "Iggy, you seriously just gonna sit there and wait?" Nudge asked.  
"Yes Nudge, they might show up any moment, I gotta be here. I mean, I made all this cookies and everything," I sighed into the phone. "Okay, we'll be over any minute now. Why are we doing all of this again?" Nudge asked.  
"It was your idea!" I almost shouted. "Kidding, kidding, just relax," Nudge laughed. "We'll be over any minute, bye."  
Nudge, Nudge, Nudge, always kidding in serious times. Patch barked at the passing cars. I smiled, walking over to him and scratching him behind the ear.  
He hasn't been the same since Max went missing. "Soon Patch," I muttered, sitting down.

_Max POV_

We stopped for breakfast at a little Mc Donalds just outside Farley (hometown). "Should I tell them?" I asked the question that was worrying me. Fang looked at me before answering.  
"Your choice, you can tell them, or, you can keep it a secret," he said. Thanks Fang, that helps a lot... NOT!  
"What would you do?" I asked unsure "Tell them, if you can really trust them," Fang said. I smiled, sighing. "They'll most likely throw me into the loney bin," I said, throwing away the rubbish. Fang chuckled.  
"Okay, since we're a few minutes away for Farley, we're gonna take the cab, it's in the middle of the day, the risk is too high for us to fly," Fang said.  
"Okay, let's go," I said, we waited for a cab.

"Thanks," I greeted the cab driver, who stopped just infront of Iggy and my apartment . The blinds were closed- Iggy only closed it when he was sleeping. At the door, I went down on my knees, looking in the potplant for the extra key we always leave there. After two minutes, I found it and unlocked the door. Iggy was sleeping on the couch, Patch curled up at his feet, Nudge and Angel was on beanbags, also sleeping and Gazzy was sleeping upright on a comfy chair. I creeped past them to the kitchen with Fang behind me. If I'm correct, Iggy made cookies. I can kill for a cookie now. There they are, waiting for me. I grabbed a few before taking a grabbing a bottle of water, chucking the lid off and going back to the living room.

Inside the living room, I slowly poured the water out on Iggy's hair. Trying not to laugh while doing it. Iggy jumped up the moment the water hit his face. First he looked angry, then shocked, then he smiled happily at me. "Maxi, it's so good to see you again," he said, standing up giving me a hug. "Wow, you look like crap," he added when he got a good look at me. "Iggy, it's good to see you too," I said. "Now Igs, will you give me the pleasure of scaring the hell out of the Flock?" I asked. Iggy nodded, smiling evilly. I started laughing like a maniac. "Attension," I shouted as hard as I can. Everybody jumped awake.  
"MAX!" Angel shouted as hard as she could. Gazzy tackled me, making me fall down with him on top of me.  
"Gazzy, not that I don't like the hug, but I've been away for a week now, and I'm REALLY tired and hungry and I would like to go take a shower. And I'm sure Fang would like to go home too?" I asked him, standing up again. Nudge started rambling.  
"WE WERE SO WORRIED! We were afraid we won't see you again! And poor Patch, you just got him! Oh, I'm so happy you're back, it was SO BORING without you. No sarcasm, no shouting at annoying people, no beating people up, no punching walls, no yelling at Gazzy and Iggy when they blow stuff up and worst of all, I finished your dress, you know that really pretty one you didn't want, and no-one to wear it!" Nudge was fake-sobbing at the end.  
"Real sad story, Nudge, so if you'll excuse me, I have a nice bed to look forward to, ect," I said before heading for my room. It's good to be home.

I_ggy POV_

After Max went to her room, I made coffee for everyone. "So Fang, I would like to thank you for saving my only family member's life," I said handing him a cup. Fang half-smiled.  
"No problem, what's friends for?" he asked. I hold out my hand for him to shake it.  
"Welcome to the Flock," I smiled. What? He saved my sister, I think he desirves it...

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know, it's so so short!**

**Excuse it please, I swore, I hit rockbottom- exams, BFF's b-days, irk-able people, ect, ect.**

**R&R please (and if you can- check out my new story)**

**Fly on!**

**Danny**

**xoxo **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

_2 months later…._

_Max POV_

"Hey Fang," I smiled at him when he sat down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I moved in with him about a month ago when Iggy and some Ella-chick got engaged. It was kinda awkward when she moved in so I moved in with Fang. Oh and I told the Flock about the wings… Typical Iggy, the first thing he said was: "No way, I want a pair…" Itex is officially destroyed thanks to Fang and his little flash drive.  
"Hey," Fang kissed my cheek and pulled me into his lap. "How was your day off?" he asked, his warm breath blowing onto my neck.  
"Relaxing," I smiled and turned on the TV. "How was yours?"  
"It's better now," Fang sighed, placing soft kissing all over my neck while rubbing the spot between my wings.  
"So… what movie do you wanna watch tonight?" I asked, pulling a blanket over us.  
"Uhm… don't really feel like a movie so you decide," he said shifting from under me.  
"Let's just watch CSI, I enjoy pointing out their mistakes," I said while switching the channel. Patch came running over to us and jumped on the couch to sit next to us. "Hey Patch," I smiled when he jumped on my lap. I kissed the top of his head and rubbed his tummy while waiting for the episode to start.  
"Sometimes I think Patch get more love than I do," Fang complained.  
"Don't be draft Fang," I laughed before giving him a soft kiss. He placed his hand behind my neck and deepening the kiss. Patch huffed and jump off of my lap. He chuckled against my skin and pulled away slightly, but only to nip at my bottom lip a few times. I moved to a more comfortable position. Fang turned off the TV and picked me up, not even breaking the kiss once. Patch jumped onto the couch the moment we got off and made him comfy. Fang pushed the bedroom door behind him…

_The next morning_

"Max, wake up," Fang whispered by my ear. I pushed him away so I can get more sleep. "Max," Fang said louder. "We have to go to work," he said. When I still didn't move, he placed soft butterfly kisses all over my neck.  
"Fang please, I'm tired, please, just two more minutes," I begged, snuggling closer to him.  
"Max, fine, just a few more minutes," Fang chuckled. He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. "I love you, Max," Fang said softly.  
"I love you too," I murmured, getting my few minutes of extra sleep.

…

When I woke up, it was half past two and Fang was gone. That was way longer than two minutes… I took a quick shower and got dressed in a t-shirt and a jean. Then, I began looking for Fang. In the kitchen I found a note and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

_Know it's been way longer than 2 minutes, but you looked so peaceful…  
I called work, said you're sickish. Iggy brought the cookies.  
Just went to pick something up – be back soon.  
Fang_

I placed the letter on the table and started eating the cookies. Patch jumped on me and curled up on my lap – a sign that he's hungry… I stood up and gave him a little more than usual to eat. I smiled when he began eating happily, wagging his tail like crazy. I took the cookies and sat on the couch, looked what were on the TV. Nothing good, ugh… I made myself comfortable and prepared to take yet another nap… I'm feeling very tired today for some unknown reason…  
"I see you're finally awake," Fang said behind me suddenly. "Well, almost awake…" he added chuckling.  
"Mmm, what did you pick up?" I asked yawning.  
"Uhm… Iggy invited us for dinner and we're supposed to bring the salad," Fang said, sitting down next to me.  
"Do you want a cookie?" I asked holding one out to him. Smiling slightly, he took the cookie.  
"Max, I'm going for a fly, you wanna come?" he asked, playing with my hair.  
"Uh huh," I said with my mouth full of cookie. "Just let me get a jacket," I added when I swallowed. Then I quickly grabbed a jacket and followed Fang.

We usually walk a while before we fly, it's a lot slower, but it's still fun. Fang and I walked in silence, a comfortable silence… When we got in a low populated area – there is almost no person around; Fang unfurled his wings and I did it too. We did a U&A and away we go. Fang flew directly above me; he was almost touching my wings, so close was he flying to me. Our wings flapped together and his hands rested on my hips. About ten minutes later, he pulled me against him, making me stop flapping and pulling in my wings. "Fang, what are you doing?" I asked laughing.  
"Loving you," he whispered, giving me soft kissing in my neck. He turned me around in his arms in a more comfortable position and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I put my arms around his neck and my lips parted slightly; Fang took this opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth – exploring it once again…  
"Fang," I said the moment I could. He started placing butterfly kisses on my collarbone.  
"Hmm?" Fang asked in a hushed voice. He was slowly trailing his way back to my face.  
"Maybe we…" I was cut off by Fang kissing the corner of my mouth. "…we should… uhm… continue this…" Fang kissed me again, nipping at my bottom lip. "…continue this… uhm… later…" I said, out of breath.  
"Sure, okay…" Fang said, kissing me softly, one last time. He released me and we flew another half an hour before landing in our backyard. Inside of the house, we, well actually Fang, started on the salad while I kept him company.

"Hey Max, are you feeling better?" Iggy asked, giving me a hug when we entered his and Ella's apartment.  
"Yup, much," I said, handing him the salad. "Before you ask, Fang made it," I added before sitting down on the closest hair possible and snatching a cookie.  
"Max, you just ate four cookies on the way here," Fang shook his head.  
"You ate some too," I whined, leaning against Fang when he sat down next to me. He slowly moves the plate of cookies in front of me away.  
"Fang, I've been trying to cut down her cookies to one a week, but in two years, I didn't even get to six a day," Iggy said amazed.  
"Iggy, this is still day one," I complained, not even looking at the cookies. Fang kissed my cheek before actually giving the plate to Iggy to take away. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge burst through the door, Nudge giving Ella a big hug, and Angel and Gazzy wrestling for the comfy couch.  
"So Fang, when are you gonna propose to my sister, huh?" Iggy asked; making me choke on the water I was drinking to get my mind of the cookies. Fang rubbed my back worriedly. I glared at Iggy the whole time while coughing.  
"Give it a while Iggy," Fang started. "Maybe in a month or so, if she's interested…" he joked chuckling slightly and pulling me closer to him.  
"Shut up, Iggy," I glared at him. "Moron…" I added silently. Unfortunately he heard…  
"Meany," Iggy said sticking his tongue at me.  
"Real mature, idiot," I replied, rolling my eyes at him.  
"Asshole," Iggy snapped playfully.  
"Asswipe," I stuck my tongue out at him and when he threw a pillow at me, I hid behind Fang.  
"So Ella, as you know I'll be making your wedding dress and I've got these amazing sketches in my car and I'll bring it up later after we ate so you can see all of my ideas. It'll fit you perfectly and you'll look stunning," Nudge rambled on and on to stop me and Iggy from doing some sibling-fighting.  
"That'll be great Nudge, I'll love too!" Ella smiled happily.  
"So, when are we eating?" Gazzy asked out of the blue.  
"Just about now," Iggy said when an oven bell went off. We all moved to the kitchen so we can start eating all of Iggy's yummy food.

"This is amazing Nudge, truly beautiful," Ella said smiling at the sketches. It is a long silky dress covered in small butterflies.  
"I've been working on it for quite a while now," Nudge said blushing slightly.  
"I like it very much," Angel said smiling happily. They all looked at me as if they're waiting for a response.  
"Oh, uhm… it's very pretty," I said smiling. They all went on discussing the dress.  
"I already started on the bridesmaids' dresses. You said you wanted the theme to consult nature, so I was thinking of using colors like blue and green for their dresses with small butterfly hair accessories so it'll kinda match your theme…" Nudge was very excited and had sketches by the dozens.  
"Thank you so much Nudge," Ella said hugging her tightly. Nudge's blush only worsened.  
"Hey Max, it's getting late, do you wanna stay a little longer or do you mind if we head out?" Fang asked giving me a hug from behind.  
"Uhm… I'm pretty tired so home," I said, playing with his hands that are resting on my stomach.  
"Yo Igs, we're heading home," Fang said when we walked to the door. We greeted and started heading home. "Max, I got you a cookie," Fang said in the car. I took the cookie smiling.

Back home I got dressed in my pajamas and got into bed. Not long after, Fang got in too, wrapping his arms around me tightly.  
"Did you have fun, Max?" Fang asked playing with my hair.  
"Hmm, thanks," I muttered while snuggling closer to Fang. "Good night Fang," I kissed his cheek and drifted away into a deep sleep.

I woke up around four AM. Hell, I am thirsty… Carefully, I removed Fang's arms from around me and tip toed to the kitchen. I took a big glass out of the cupboard and filled it with tap water. After drinking two glasses, I turned around to go back to bed, but walked straight into Fang – who looked very tired.  
"Come back to bed, Max," Fang said smiling tiredly. "We still have another three and a half hours before work…" he yawned.  
"I just came to get water," I said, before heading back with Fang. I yawned before using Fang as my pillow.  
"Comfortable, huh Max?" Fang asked, smirking slightly. I nodded while pulling the comforter over me once again.

_...LaTeR…I…gUeSs…_

I woke up when my watch beeped like crazy. Usually, I always ignore it, but hell, this thing is loud. Fang groaned before sitting up.  
"Hey Hun," Fang yawned and kissed my cheek.  
"Morning Fang…" I smiled. "I'm gonna get ready for work," I said when I stood up, heading for the shower. Ten minutes later, I was in the kitchen eating bacon.  
Fang came from behind and took a piece before sitting down next to me.  
"Are you ready to go, Max?" Fang asked a few minutes later.  
"Uh huh, let's go!" I said, chucking the car keys to Fang before locking all of the doors and getting into the car. Fang started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "So Max, you know it's Christmas in two weeks, right?" Fang asked, starting the conversation.  
"Yup… a week and a half of just relaxing at the beach... the Flock always go to the beach during Christmas, even though it's cold," I smiled slightly.  
"That'll be fun," Fang stated, nodding slowly. Soon we were standing in the elevator, going up to our floor. Fang was holding my hand, our fingers intertwined together. When we reached my little office, I unlocked it while Fang unlocked his. We greeted each other, even though we'll see each other again in a few minutes.

Tubs called us in earlier than I thought he would. He called in just before lunch. Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Ella was there too.  
"Iggy, Max, Fang. I called you in today to arrange for a very important task. So important that we're including you, Iggy, in Max and Fang's mission," Tubs said.  
"What is it, sir?" Iggy asked.  
"Well, Max, this is mainly about you actually… A threat came throw for the both of you… and if I read correctly, it said:

_There is no place where you can hide; I will find you and your loved ones and I will make you watch them suffer.  
Mwah ha, ha, ha… ha, ha, ha! _

We believe this is from Flick Foster, since it's his handwriting…" Tubs said, while eyeing me slightly. "We'll have to relocate all your friends and/or family for safety reasons," he organized some papers before looking at everyone in the room. Flick… why I didn't kill that bastard the last time I saw him, is a mystery even for me. Fang must've seen me tense up, cause he entwined his fingers with mine. Angel and Gazzy got this panicky look on their faces, and Iggy gave me a sad look before saying rather loudly… "When should we leave? I don't want to take any chances; you know what happened last time," Iggy blurted.  
"I'll have the plane ready tomorrow afternoon. You can leave to go pack up everything," Tubs said. "Dismiss…" I don't really know why, but this event is bringing up old, unwanted memories. Everyone left in silence, to go start packing so we can leave tomorrow. Angel and Gazzy helped Nudge pack, since they don't really have any personal belongings and she got the most belongings. Iggy, literally, only has a few books, pens and his laptop. I just chucked everything in a box and sat down on the floor, resting my head in my hands. We all, excluding Fang on this moment, spent years trying to build a career here, and now, thanks to me, it's broken down. The question remains… Why?

_Fang POV_

After I packed all of my stuff into two small boxes, I placed it onto my desk and went to check on Max. I silently opened her door and saw her sitting on the floor, her head in her hands, her boxes packed. I sat down next to her. "Hey," I said softly, putting my arms around her and pulling her closer. She rested her head on my shoulder. She smiled slightly before, putting her arms around my waist for a hug. Silent tears began to fall from her eyes.  
"No Max, please don't cry. Everything will be fine," I said, wiping her tears away softly, while kissing her forehead. "I promise," I kissed her once again, this time on the cheek. She just hugged me tighter. After a few minutes, she stopped crying. I just stroked her hair while holding her tightly.  
"Thank you, Fang," Max smiled slightly, her voice kind of hoarse because of the crying. "I needed that…" I stood up and pulled Max with me. There was no sign that she actually cried, except for her voice which sounded a little hoarse.  
"Come on Max, let's go home," I said, taking her hand…

* * *

**Yo...**

**Sorry bout the wait... but I have some good news! I got a A-average for my report card! **

**Anyway! Hoped you loved it! Read and review!**

**Anyone who reviewed will get a virtual hug... Come on, I know you want a hug!**

**Peace out! -And Fly on!-**

**Danny**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

_Max POV_

We're currently sitting on the plane, waiting for it to start moving, and then going to an unknown location. Patch is sleeping on Angel's lap while she's watching some movie with Gazzy. She and Gazzy were actually exited. Nudge was only disappointed because she was only aloud to bring two bags tops. Ella and Iggy turned on some movie too; they postponed the wedding, of course… And thanks to Tubs, a few agents are cleaning your apartments now, taking all of our stuff to storage. Fang was holding my hand, playing with my fingers. He always does that when he's thinking deeply.  
"I hate airplanes," I sighed, when the plane start moving. Fang smiled slightly at me before putting one of his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.  
"Me too," he said. "The only time I hate flying is when I'm in a plane," he said still playing with my hand. "You look tired," Fang said, kissing my forehead.  
"Just a little," I said. I don't think anyone got much sleep last night, packing and everything. Fang moved a little so I can lie down.  
"Get some sleep Max," Fang said, letting me lean on him to sleep. "Just relax and get some rest, Max," Fang whispered, gently pushing me down to sleep.

_Fang POV_

I watched how Max fell asleep. Something's wrong with Max, she always looks tired, and she's even paler than usual.  
"Fang, do you want to watch the movie with us?" Iggy asked after a while.  
"Uhm… I'm good, thanks," I said. "I'll probably catch some sleep too," I added. He nodded before going back to the screen. I rested my head on the back of the chair-thingy and closed my eyes.

I woke up when the plane landed with a thump. "Ladies and gentleman, we've reached Delaware, Ocean Pines," the pilot announced before opening the door so we can get off the plane. Max was still asleep. I shook her slightly, while Iggy and everyone else stretched. She yawned before her eyes fluttered open.  
"Are we there yet?" she asked.  
"Yes, we're here, Delaware, Ocean Pines," I said. "Come on, let's go," I stood up, while pulling her up with me and entwining our fingers.  
We got our luggage and got into a car Tubs arranged for us. We arrived at a regular sized house surrounded by trees. There is also a small beach behind the house.  
"I don't mind staying here until the baddie is caught again," Angel and Gazzy said together, which were kind of weird. Nudge smiled and agreed. Iggy unlocked the house and everyone went in. There was a note on a table.

_Four bedrooms, each have own bathroom. Kitchen, living room, etc…  
Be safe…_

"Okay, I'm guessing, Angel and Gaz would be sharing, Iggy and Ella and Fang and Max, and I have the free room," Nudge said. Everyone nodded and went to choose a room. Strangely, Max was still a little tired… and extremely hungry.  
"Iggy, go make me food!" Max whined. "Before I eat something that's not edible and toxic!" she added while sitting on the couch holding a pillow. Everyone already dumped their stuff in their rooms and Patch was exploring.  
"Okay, I'll make some hamburgers," Iggy said, rubbing his hands together. Nudge and Ella eyed Max suspiciously before going to their rooms. I sat down next to Max before she placed the pillow on my lap and resting her head on it. I started running my fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"How can you still be tired?" I asked her, chuckling slightly.  
"Be quiet, Pillow," Max said, before opening her eyes and smiling at me. I pulled her up, so she was sitting up straight, almost in my lap, so her hands were around my neck. My chin was resting on her head, and my arms around her waist, keeping her up straight to stop her from falling asleep.  
"Max, why are you so tired?" I asked, giving her a soft kiss.  
"I don't know, maybe a lack of sleep," Max said, returning the kiss. "I'll catch up on it tonight, I guess," she added.

"Max, the hamburgers will be done in half an hour, why don't you two go unpack," Iggy offered.  
"Sure," I said. Max began to move so she could stand up, but I picked her up before she could. She gave a yelp of surprise before she started laughing.  
"Fang, put me down," Max laughed softly. I just ignored her and continued walking. She sighed before glaring at me.  
"Ugh, stop glaring Maxi, you know it has no effect on me," I said, before closing the door and putting her down on a couch in our room while Max pouted. "You heard Iggy, let's unpack," I said, ruffing up her hair to annoy her. Max smiled slightly before standing up slowly and picking up her suitcase and beginning to unpack. She didn't bring a lot of stuff so she finished quickly. She jumped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I sat down next to her…  
"At least we'll be at the beach for Christmas," I said, running my hands through her hair.  
"Yeah sure," Max smiled. After a few minutes, she frowned. "Fang, my wings itch," she whined.  
"Then sit up so I can get rid of your problem," I chuckled. Max moved so she was sitting up straight and her wings were out. I started stroking her wings, from where they connect to her back, to the tips. Her wings twitched slightly every now and then.

_Max POV_

Fang was relieving my wings from the horrible itch. I sighed out of relief and leaned against Fang.  
"Better?" Fang asked; placing butterfly kisses all over my neck. I nodded while laughing softly as he tickles me. "Good," he chuckled.  
"I'm so hungry," I complained, pulling in my wings and lying down on Fang and looked up into his eyes.  
"Just five more minutes," Fang smiled at me before kissing me softly on the cheek. "I love you, you know that right?" Fang asked, hugging me tighter.  
"I love you too, Fang," I kissed his cheek. "Now, let's go back to the kitchen and rush Iggy," I smiled before jumping up and waiting for Fang. Fang chuckled while shaking his head at my foolishness. He took my hand before leading me downstairs.  
"Max, Fang, just in time, the burgers are done," Iggy smiled before putting two giant hamburgers in front of us. The smell of Iggy's chili sauce and some other spices made me light-headed and my stomach began turning, like when you're sick. I could feel the bile rising up in my throat and I had to put my hand in front of my mouth to stop myself from throwing up. Why? I love Iggy's super-chili-burgers…  
I stood up and ran to the closest bathroom. I think I vomited my guts out, even though I'm starving, I just couldn't eat now.  
"Max, are you okay?" Fang sounded worried as he sat down beside me, rubbing me between my wings. I shook my head slightly before I had to puke again.  
"Did you feel sick or anything before?" Fang asked, pulling my hair out of my face. I shook my head again.  
"Only tired," I coughed out. Fang handed me a glass of water, when I finally stopped. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth to get the awful taste out of my mouth. "I feel horrible," I complained, while rubbing my eyes. Fang looked very worried and took my hand as we walked at of the bathroom.  
"Max, are you okay?" Iggy asked when we walked out of the bathroom.  
"Uhm… yeah, I'm just gonna lay down… Make sure Fang eat now, okay? I'll eat later," I said, releasing Fang's hand and heading upstairs to lie down. What's wrong with me?

_Fang POV_

"You sure she's okay?" Iggy asked, as we ate the burgers. Nudge, Ella, Gazzy and Angel joined us.  
"Where's Max?" Angel asked while taking a huge bite from her burger.  
"She doesn't feel very well…" I answered. "She's resting a little…" I added.  
"Fang, if you want to, I can look at her later…" Ella offered, taking a bite of her burger. She's a doctor…  
"Thanks," I took a drink of my water and ate the rest of my burger.  
"Well, good night everyone, that plane ride made me real tired…" Gazzy yawned.  
"Me too," Angel said. They're like twins, always doing stuff together…  
"Good night…" Iggy and Ella said together. I nodded them a good night. Nudge also went to bed shortly after.  
"Well Fang, I'll check up on Max first thing tomorrow morning…" Ella said just before she and Iggy went to their room.  
"Good night," I said, grabbing an apple and going to our room. Out of now where, Patch tripped me… and I fell onto the floor. Patch just stood up and trotted to the couch before jumping on it and curling up. Shaking my head, I stood up and continued walking to our room.

I opened the door and closed it behind me again. Max was curled up in a small ball on the bed.  
"Max?" I asked, sitting down beside her and pulling her onto my lap, hugging her tightly.  
"Hi," Max smiled tiredly. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.  
"I brought you an apple, just in case you get hungry," I handed her the apple, which she just placed on the bedside table.  
"Maybe later," Max sighed, shivering a little. I unfurled my wings and wrapped them around her.  
"You still tired?" I asked, moving so we were lying down. She nodded, putting her arms around me – like a hug – and closing her eyes.  
"Good night," she yawned.  
"Good night, Max," I said, kissing her forehead before resting my head on the pillow…

_*ThE*nExT*mOrNiNg*VeRy*EaRlY*_

"Fang, wake up!" Max shook me slightly. . "Fang!" she started whining.  
"Okay, I'm awake," I yawned, blinking my eyes and looking at the clock… "Max… it's only four a.m. You like sleeping in…" I sighed, resting my head back on the pillow, looking down at her, pulling my wings in all the way and removing my arms from around her waist.  
"I'm hungry, Fang! Please," Max looked me straight into my eyes and the best bambi eyes known to history, while pouting slightly.  
"Max, no! Don't do that!" I closed my eyes, trying to resist, but failed. I opened my eyes only a few seconds later to see her adorable face looking back at me.  
"Okay, okay, Max. I'll help you make some food," I sighed, standing up and putting on my jersey. I waited for Max to stand up too, but she made that pouty face again. "Carry me!" Max yawned slightly.

Muttering to myself, I picked her up, taking a small blanket too, and carried her to the kitchen. Max rested her head against my shoulder. I placed her on a big chair in the kitchen and threw the blanket over her shoulders.  
"What would you like, Max?" I asked, playing a little with her hair.  
"Pancakes," Max smiled, putting her arms around my neck before giving me a soft kiss as thanks.  
"I'll try my best," I smiled, kissing her again before pulling away to get started. I got everything out and put everything on the table in front of Max. I started mixing all of the fluids together before slowly adding the flour. "Are you feeling better today?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I don't know what was wrong though…" Max nodded.  
"Ella said she'll examine you later…" I started pouring the pancake mix onto the pan and flipping them every now and then.  
"Okay," Max stood up and took some of the pancakes that's already finished. "This is good…" Max smiled before taking another one.  
"I'm glad you liked it," I smiled flipping a pancake, making it go up high in the air and catching it again with the pan.  
"I wanna try that!" Max said, grinning. She made her way to me and took the pan I was holding out to her. She took it and just chucked the pancake in the air. It fell in the sink that is two meters away. Max pouted before sighing and sitting down.  
"Let me help you," I said, pulling her up again and kissing her softly. She took the pan again and I went up behind her and placed my hands over hers. "Okay, be gentle, just flip it," I helped, letting her get the movement, before letting her do it on her own. After two tries, she finally got it right. She smiled brightly before hugging me tightly and giving me a soft kiss. After making about twelve more pancakes, I cleaned up and put these that were left in the fridge. Once again, Max looked a little tired.

"Max, you tired?" I asked, caressing her cheek and kissing her forehead.  
"No, not at all," Max smiled at me.  
"You know it's not even six a.m. right?" I asked, holding her tightly, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Do you want to continue this in the bedroom?" I asked when she responded to my kisses. "Just in case someone walks in…"  
"Sure, but you have to carry me back upstairs," Max said, kissing me again. Not breaking the kiss, I lifted her into my arms. Max laughed slightly before putting her arms around my neck. I closed our room door behind us again.

I placed Max on the small little couch in our room before sitting down beside her and pulling her onto my lap. I kissed her softly, one of my hands resting on the back of the neck and the other on her waist. She deepened the kiss by tilting her head and knotting her hands in my hair. Her wings were slightly out and they looked all fluffy. I removed my hands from her waist and neck placing them on her back, playing with her wings' feathers. I pulled away slightly and kissed her jawline, going down to her neck. I found her sensitive spot by her neck and started sucking there, making Max giggle softly. I started biting her softly on the spot, making her gasp. Just when I was sure I was a few seconds from drawing blood, I pulled away, kissing my way back to her lips.  
"What did you do, Fang?" Max wincing as she touched it with her fingers softly. It's already turning a purple-ish colour.  
"Not much," I grinned at her shocked face before kissing her one more time before rubbing her wings. Making her eyes close in pleasure, her wings twitching every now and then… She sighed and leaned back onto me, closing her eyes.

"Fang?" Max asked, looking up to me.  
"Mmm… you okay, Max?" I asked, putting my hands around her waist when she pulled in her wings.  
"I love you," Max smiled, hugging me tightly. I smiled back at her, kissing her forehead before replying.  
"I love you too… more than you can imagine…" I hugged her against me even tighter.

_*LaTeR*_

Max and I got dressed and everything around seven a.m. Ella said she just has to go pick something up at the pharmacy, after listening to Max symptoms. She said she just has to get that one single thing before being sure of herself. That was thirty minutes ago, she arrived back ten minutes ago and send Max to the bathroom. She wouldn't tell me what she gave Max, she won't even tell Iggy. And now, Max won't come out of the bathroom, she locked herself in there. So now I'm just sitting outside the bathroom, waiting for Max, who's been in there for five minutes now.

"Come on Max, let me in…" I was actually begging for Max to open the door. She hasn't answered me back once. "Maxi?"  
"Go away," Max's voice sounded strained and hoarse, like when she was crying in the office back home. Something is seriously wrong…  
"Max, either you open this door now, or I'll break it down," I tried the doorknob again. No good… I got Iggy's lock-picking kit and started picking it. Within a minute, I got it open and I stormed into the bathroom, just to find Max on the floor, curled up into a small ball, silently crying. She was looking at something in her hand. "Max, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, sitting down next to her, taking her sobbing form into my arms. "Maxi, tell me what's wrong?" I rocked us back and forth, trying to calm her down enough so she can talk. "Maxi," I cupped her cheeks and made her look at me.  
"I'm… I'm… I'm…" Max was trying to finish her sentence, but she started sobbing again.  
"Max, calm down," I stroked her hair, still rocking back and forth. She just started sobbing more so she pressed something in my hand.  
Pregnancy tests with a smiley face on the side. She's pregnant. Max is pregnant… We're having a baby…  
"You're pregnant?" I asked, looking at her tear-stained face. Her eyes were filled with fear. She nodded, looking small and scared.  
"Do you hate me?" Max whimpered, looking up to me.  
"I could never hate you, Max. I love you, and I'll love this baby too," I said while I started to wipe the tears from her face.  
"You promise?" Max asked, still looking a little scared. I smiled at Max before kissing her softly.  
"I promise…"

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**

**Well, please people! NO FLAMES! Even if you hated it! Why even review if you don't have anything nice to say...**

**Well anyway! R&R!**

**Love**

**Danny**

**xoxo**


	11. DO NOT HATE ME!

**Hey everyone...**

**I am super sorry about starting the new year like this, but unfortunately I'm going to have to put "WHY" on hiatus. I apologize for any inconvenience and I will brainstorm for any fresh ideas for this story. **

**I'll do my best to update "Forbidden love" and "Hard times". I also just updated "All is fair". **

**Lots of Love, Hugs and Kisses. **

**Happy New Year. **

**Danny**

**xxxx**


End file.
